New Moon: Following Edward
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Just as it suggests in the title this is New Moon but this time we follow Edward. I often wondered where Edward would go once he left Bella...this came to me in a dream...*New Moon Spoilers: BEWARE*
1. New Kid

_**Hey Everyone srry it has been a while since I posted anything. This came to me when I finished New Moon, I didn't really like it because my fav character was gone so long so I followed him...yessss I am a E.C stalker...lol...anyway this is what happened to E.C. when he had left Bella, please Read and Review so I know if I am going in the right direction.**_  


* * *

**_Edwards POV_**

It was a nice school and a nice little town, there was no denying that. Although new to me and my family it would probably take but five minutes to remember every single little detail that pertained to it. I sat back in the seat of my Volvo and continued to drive to the school, normally I was so calm and collective but today was a like Hell. It was my first day at this school and already my head was filled with unwanted voices. It hurt but that was expected when you did not know any of the people. I rubbed my temple with my left hand while the right one steered into the school parking lot.

I got out of the car and looked up at the cloudy sky, London was famous for this. Which was all too perfect for our kind, unfortunately we had to go out of town to hunt, which was very annoying. Just like my first day at Forks High all the girls in my year and younger looked and stared. I could hear every single little detail of their inner thoughts.

"_Oh my Lord is he gorgeous!"_

"_Bloody Hell! I have never seen someone sooo sexy in my life."_

"_What I wouldn't give for five minutes with that…he's probably American."_

I refused to smile, this chatter was irritating and all the voices had that blasted accent. I went into the main building which was one floor; the office clearly had its own department, and walked inside. Once again I had another set of eyes on me. I approached the receptionist and placed my hands on the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked winded.

I blinked once and smiled politely at her, just because I was not enjoying myself didn't mean I was going to make a bad impression.

"I am one of the Cullen children; you have already received my sister and brother Jasper and Alice."

She turned away from me slowly and to her computer. Quickly, as if anxious to see my face again, she typed into the database to pull up my families file.

"You are sixteen correct?" she asked.

Unfortunately, because here in England students graduate at sixteen that was the new age I had to go by, really I was seventeen but who was going to argue against me when they could barely talk to me without passing out.

"Yes, ma'am." I said softly.

"Alright, and your name is?"

"Edward Cullen."

She typed it in nodding in compliance.

"Yes, your brother and sister are here…are there any particular classes you would like with them?"

I tilted my head to the side, I loved my brother and sister but at the moment I was not in the mood to spend every minute of my endless life with them. There was only one period that I really felt the need to see them.

"Would lunch be alright?"

She nodded and typed it in.

"They have lunch 5th period is that acceptable?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I have a schedule and a map and I will call down your guide-"

"A guide won't be necessary I am pretty good at finding my own way."

She looked at me and nodded entranced.

"Okay, so then your schedule and a map?"

I nodded.

"Thank you," I looked and saw that the name on her desk said, "Mrs. Stellmach."

"Oh, your welcome love." She said blushing.

She stood from her desk and walked down an opposite hallway, I assume it was to go and get me my schedule and map. I walked over to a seat and sat down in one of the chairs. I sighed and leaned back strangely my mind continued to wander away…back to Forks.

I shook my head, it was what was best…leaving Bella was a good thing. She was safe and I didn't have to fight my thirst anymore. Well I did but-

That smell…it…it was magnificent…who-

I turned and saw that a thin red head was walking into the office. She had long curly hair and gorgeous liquid blue eyes. And…and her smell…her smell was more overpowering then Bella's. Bella had a floral smell but this girl…her smell was sweet and spicy…like cinnamon. She smelled absolutely…delicious…her blood was probably like a sweet…apple cider…WHAT WAS I DOING!?

She turned for me for a brief moment and her eyes widened, she looked almost in shock…but then her expression changed it went from amazed to angry. I wondered what she was thinking I was just about to jump head first into her thoughts when a pain that I have never felt before seared through out my head. My eyes widened and I slammed my closed fists to either side of my temples.

As the pain began to go to a tiny tingle my body relaxed and I was able to calm myself. Whatever that was I knew that she was the cause of it, whoever she was I knew that I had to see her again…I had too know who she was, why she had seemed so alarmed and then so furious.

"Alright dear, "Ms. Stellmach had returned holding a dark blue notebook which I assumed to be my schedule, planner, and map. She handed me the supplies which I took with a shaky hand, "there you go."

"Um, can I ask you something Ms. Stellmach?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Of course dear."

"A girl just came in here a couple of minutes ago, you wouldn't have happened to of seen her?"

Mrs. Stellmach put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Red hair?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Rather quiet?"

"Yes."

"It is most likely Celeste Webber…she is one of England's oldest Families here."

I nodded, Celeste, she was named after one of the star constellations…she was about as beautiful as one. I grinned slightly…now I know how Bella felt when I first met her. I didn't know why she hated me but I knew she hated me, more so I was determined to find out.

"Is there any chance that I can get a few classes with her?"

Mrs. Stellmach looked a little troubled by this but I flashed her my most dazzling smile and batted my eyelashes. Bella was right I could get whatever I wanted whenever I wanted it. She went back to her computer and began pulling up Celeste's schedule, she turned the computer towards me and I looked down the list.

Celeste Webber Semester 1 Schedule

Period 1: Mr. Rita Science

Period 2: Ms. Michaels English

Period 3: Mr. Marks Chorus/ Ms. McMinn Gym

Period 4: Mr. Alleman Social Studies

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: Free Period

Period 7: Mr. Gates Mass Media

Period 8: Mr. Custer Calculus

I followed her schedule, I wasn't sure what classes I wanted to have with her but I knew that I already had lunch with her.

"Hmm…can I have her same free period, her math class, her choral class and her social studies class?"

As I spoke Ms. Stellmach typed it into the computer. As she was doing so I ran over the classes Celeste had memorizing every single one. Then when it was gone I smiled. She quickly handed me a copy of the new schedule and I left with a brisk thank you and good-bye.

It was drizzling outside as I walked carefully to the new building. Well it wasn't new to them but it was rather new to me. I glanced at my map quickly memorizing it as well and began to my first period class.

I walked into Mr. Bixler's science class and handed him my papers.

"Okay, well you can sit with…hmmm…ah; you can sit with Lydia Smith."

He pointed to a blond girl that was sitting by herself but talking to another girl from across the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her distancing myself as far away as I could, not because she smelled appetizing but because she smelled sour…bad blood. She was no doubt one of the snobbish types.

"Hey I'm Lydia."

"Yes, I got that just now." I said coldly.

"Don't have a heart attack love."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'll try and contain myself." I retorted.

She frowned at my rude remark and at first turned but then faced me again.

"Would you like to go out some time?"

Lydia turned to her friends and winked.

"No." I said so quickly that her head was probably spinning.

She turned away and I sat back smugly in my chair and watched Mr. Bixler as he started his lesson.

The class was far to long and dragging for my liking, it probably just seemed that way because I had already learned all of this in Forks or before. Or I lived through it myself. Being a vampire had that advantage. When it was just about to end the door to Bixler's class opened and a familiar red head slipped in.

"Hi Celeste." Mr. Bixler said.

She smiled politely and I felt my still heart beat…wow!

"Hello Mr. Bixler."

Her English accent was so perfect and beautiful, not at all like her other classmates that had that quick paced and annoying accent that was mocked constantly in America.

"Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually…umm would it be too much to ask if I could borrow your new student…I need a picture of him for the school paper."

Mr. Bixler smiled and said, "Wouldn't you rather have a picture of me?"

The whole class laughed I just gave him a weak smile.

"That's okay Mr. Bixler…it's not a high strength lens."

I chuckled, that was actually a good shot.

"Ha-ha," he said pretending to be upset, "okay Mr. Edward you can go…if the camera sucks out your soul just give a holler."

Celeste smiled and led the way out the door.

I followed her until we stopped a couple of feet down the hall. She took out a Nikon Digital Camera and immediately it reminded me of Bella, she had gotten the same camera from Renee for her birthday.

"Okay, if you would just stand here." She motioned with her hand for me to move over to the left.

I did so but apparently not far enough, she took her hand and gently moved me a little bit farther.

"There we go…oh, I almost forgot." She took out a pamphlet and a pen. "I didn't even ask you if you wanted your picture taken."

At first it took me a moment to find my voice; it was as if all the suaveness from my voice had disappeared.

"I don't really mind but is there any way we can turn off the flash…it bugs my eyes."

I looked at her to see a thin lipped smile appear on her face, as if I told her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I don't mind, the picture will be in black and white anyhow."

I nodded and watched as she aimed the camera. I leaned back against the wall with my hands in my pockets and smiled slightly.

"Say…cheese." She whispered.

I could hear the click of the camera and once I was back at my normal stance she took another picture, this time with the flash. I quickly turned to see her smiling smugly.

"Just in case the original doesn't come out right…besides it is more natural."

I pursed my lips but didn't say anything, the flash probably wouldn't effect my skin too much it, she probably wouldn't even notice.

"Okay thanks, I'll give you a copy of the paper later when the issue comes out…see ya."

And quickly as if afraid she would be contaminated by my presence she scurried away. I watched her jog down the hallway and turn to the right. I wish…oh how I wish I could hear what she was thinking. I wanted to know why she was avoiding me like the plague and what I had said that had amused her so much. Well I only had one more period to go and then I would find out personally. But Maybe while I was in my- was it English-class I could find out more about Celeste.

* * *

**_There ya go my lovely's. Just FYI the reason I picked London was cuz it is rainy most days of the year...soooo I thought it kinda fit...anyway please Read and Review!!!_**


	2. Lunch

_**Here's chapter 2 everyone please Read and Review!!!!  
**_

* * *

_**Celeste's POV**_

I rushed away to my English class deeply irritated.

Why? Why did he have to be so good looking!? Why couldn't he be completely grotesque like all the others? Killing him was going to be much worse now then it would have been if he were hideous. I sighed; I always got stuck with the hard jobs. Maybe I could just ignore him; I could act like he never even came to this school. He had no luck of reading my mind; oh he could try but would always fail miserably. That's it I would just ignore him…I would ignore his beautiful topaz eyes and how they looked at me so gently. I would ignore the fact that he was probably the only gentleman alive in and existence, and I would definitely ignore the fact that if I could I would so take his perfect lips and kiss them until we both suffocated.

Yes, that was what I would do…that should solve the problem…at least until I saw him again. Maybe I wouldn't…maybe we didn't have any classes together! I looked at the door leading to my English class…I really should go in seeing as I have a book report due tomorrow and this period of the day was probably the only one I would be able to finish it in but these pictures needed to be developed. After all it was of an upmost importance that they be put in the newspaper.

I continued down the hallway to the Mass Media classroom, it was next to the cafeteria and down the Hall from Edward's science class. I walked in the room to find that Mr. Gates was gone; he probably had an English class about now and was teaching them in the Library or something. I walked past his desk and over to the dark room to develop the film. I slipped inside turning on the red light and locking the door behind me.

I took my camera out and began readying the film. As the picture began to form in front of my eyes I couldn't help but smile, he was so flawless. Perfect in every single way shape or form. Oh, it had to be a sin to be so beautiful. His eyes…his eyes were what had me…that warm liquid topaz was intoxicating.

This was the first picture, the one he had actually posed for, the one I didn't use the flash for. I rolled my chair back to the alcohol and dipped the second picture in. This one came up much clearer but his skin, to my amazement was sparkling, I had expected this but did not expect for me to be so engrossed in it.

I was half tempted to dip my fingers into the liquid and stroke his face but knew that if I did do something so foolish the picture would be ruined. I sighed, this was going to be more complicated then I thought.

One thing I knew was that I wanted him and I never can have what I want. It is tiring I have fallen in love once before only to have it blow up in my face because of my family's identity. No more, I would break this damn generational curse if I had to and it was apparent that I had to. Unfortunately there were a lot of variables put into place, some more dire then others.

The bell rang dismissing the students and quickly I bustled out of the photo lab taking both pictures with me. I decided that I would put them in a plastic bag and keep them with me until I could make copies for the paper. The originals were mine…I would have to keep them well hidden from my family; if they found them I would be in trouble for sure.

Today I had chorus with Mr. Marks, it was time to start preparing for the Christmas concert. That should be easy enough; all I had to do was stand and sing. It didn't take that much talent, just a sense for what sounded correct and what didn't. I sighed, today's rehearsal would be with the guys and then Mr. Marks would pair us up into partners. God Bless any boy that got partnered with me, with my clumsy nature he would be dead by the end of the concert.

I walked into the choral room and shivered it was always freezing in here but today it seemed worse. And of course with me being so enticed with the picture of Edward I left my jacket in my locker. I walked to the far left side of the room and placed my bag on one of the back row chairs. I turned but instead of seeing Mr. Marks I was face to face with Edward.

He caught me off guard and I almost smiled, quickly I turned back to my normal expression. I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that I…thought he was good looking.

"Hi." He said smoothly.

His breath was sweet and cold, kind of like peppermint.

"Hi." I said briskly pushing past him.

Just as I was about to push past he pulled out both pictures from my bag, quickly I turned but not quick enough to grab them. He held the pictures up at the lights and pursed his lips.

"You have a good eye."

"Give them back." I said coldly.

Extending a hand I waited for him to hand them to me, but he just continued to smile.

"Now." I said deathly low.

Still he did not make a move.

My blood started to boil; if he knew what I could do to him he wouldn't be so keen on defying me…if he knew how dangerous I was when I was angry he wouldn't be so cocky. He suddenly went from completely calm to rather disturbed, and for a moment I had no idea why. Then it became clear, I took a ten second breather until I was finally calm.

He handed me my pictures and then went to sit down, I suddenly felt extremely upset…I just allowed him a perfect chance to take a walk through my mind…and lord only knew what he had seen and heard. I sat in a chair, a random chair of course and waited for the others to arrive.

My eyes didn't dare look up at Edward and I was determined to keep my gaze away. When I heard Mr. Marks enter I quickly stood and went to his office, but to my great discomfort he was there as well. That was predictable, his kind had fast refluxes. I didn't know what he wanted but he smiled at me and allowed me in the office first. I refused and told him to go ahead of me.

"I insist." He said politely.

I shook my head, if I went first I wouldn't know what he wanted to ask, and I wanted to know.

"No go ahead, I'm in no hurry."

I leaned, casually against the door frame and motioned with my hand for him to go ahead. He sighed in defeat and walked into the office.

"Hi, I am uhh new here."

Mr. Marks looked up and smiled.

"Okay well are you Baritone or Tenor?"

He shrugged.

"I think I am a Tenor."

Mr. Marks nodded.

"After class stay behind and we'll do a voice check," he then turned to me, "Ah Celeste, why don't you let Edward stand next to you…aren't you at the end of the Soprano line anyway? That way you can show him the ropes."

"Uh-"

"That would be really nice." Edward commented on.

I sighed in defeat then only way I would be able to get out of this was if I gave a reason and mine was not very practical.

"Okay."

He followed me to my seat and sat in the one next to me, he inched a way slightly. I knew why just as I was attracted to him he was attracted to me, only his attraction involved drinking my blood until I was nothing more then a skeleton. He turned to me and opened his mouth prepared to speak, but before he could Mr. Marks came out.

The lesson went well and Mr. Marks had decided to hold auditions for a duet, normally I would try out but considering the fact that Edward was right there I didn't dare to. Finally as the end drew near Mr. Marks decided that now it would be a good time to assign male partners. And of course he asked me to be Edwards. I had highly considered saying no but there was that constant nagging for a reason and me of course not having one would just have to grin and bear it. Luckily there was no time to start any of the routines.

"You go to Social Studies right?" he asked handing me my book bag.

"Yes." I said accepting it.

"Alleman's?" he asked.

I pursed my lips, "Yes, " was all I could reply with.

"Would it be alright if I followed you there?"

I sighed, this time I could say no without anyone questioning me, but for some reason I didn't want to.

SAY NO!

"Didn't they give you a guide?"

SAY NO!!!!

"It must have slipped their mind."

SAAAAYYY NOOOO!!!!

"Okay, you can come with me."

DAMN IT!

We walked out together and immediately all eyes were on us. I sighed, I usually got this kind of attention on a regular basis, and any other time it was annoying. Today it just seemed infuriating, as if it was out of the ordinary.

"So, we were never properly introduced." He began kindly.

"No, I guess not." I said shrewdly.

This was not good…this was not good.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm-"

DON'T GIVE HIM THE SATISFACTION!!!!

"I'm Celeste Webber."

He smiled.

"I have to admit you are a hard person to talk to."

I smiled.

"Maybe we aren't supposed to talk to each other."

HA! Try getting out of that one!

"Who says?"

DAMN IT!

"I guess I am the only one that is saying it."

He sighed.

"Is there anyway to change your mind?"

I turned away, this was so unfair. He wanted to be friends, maybe even something more then that. But it wasn't supposed to be like this. We weren't even supposed to know each other. Killing him wasn't supposed to be made personal. It was supposed to be a simple none communicative process. I shouldn't be the one allowing it to become complicated. All I had to do was say no…but the words were caught in my throat and something was preventing me. Something was keeping me from telling him to go piss off.

Don't get me wrong it wasn't like I hadn't done it before, I had practically turned down every guy that asked me out because I was afraid of family complications but…maybe it was time to get out of this habit. I mean what was one tiny rule broken?

"Yes." I said stopping in the center of the hall.

He smiled.

"And what would that be?"

I put my hand to my chin in thought and then I smiled slightly at him.

"How about lunch?"

"Hmm…not exactly what I had in mind but okay."

I shrugged my shoulders, lunch in the school cafeteria was the safest place for us both I could not risk being seen out with him for dinner.

"Okay then, well I'll have to deal with you in this class as well so I guess we can talk in here too."

Edward smiled and nodded.

Mr. Alleman was my favorite teacher without a doubt he had to be the nicest guy you would ever meet. The only thing that bugged me about him was that I could never tell if he was angry. I took my seat in the back and Edward followed me, there was an empty desk on my left and he took it.

"You should probably go and talk to him." I said placing my bag on the floor.

Edward nodded and went to the front of the class.

"Ah, you're Edward."

I heard Mr. Alleman say and then after that it was like Edward and me had known each other for an eternity. As magnificent as this was it was not good. We could not be close, we should not be close…well technically we weren't extremely close…just semi close.

Yes I was going to find a loophole here.

"So, where do you live?"

He asked finally, I should have anticipated this.

"It doesn't matter." I said quietly.

"Hmm." He didn't say anymore on the subject

Finally the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. I wasn't hungry and I knew well enough that his kind did not eat. But he would probably want to keep up appearances and eat anyway. I grabbed my book bag as well as several other books that I had just acquired from over the period. Note to self: kill all friends that borrow books and don't return them until three months later.

"Here, let me get those for you."

At first I stared at him in wonder, never in this millennia have I heard someone use such manners. I smiled brightly at him and handed him my books.

"Lord, why do you carry all of these?"

"I don't usually."

That was actually very convincing of him considering the fact that as a vampire he had unlimited strength. Fortunately for him I wanted to keep up these appearances, I wanted people to think we were completely normal.

We went to the large doors that led to the lunch room and as if his manners could not become more profound he opened the door for me.

"Thanks."

* * *

**_There's chapter 2 everyone please read and review!!!  
_**


	3. Research

_**Hey everyone I finally got my new charger and this one is actually a good one!!!! So I will be updating a lot more now!!! Anyway here is chapter three please read and review!!!!  
**_

* * *

_**Edwards POV  
**_

The cafeteria was over crowded with teenagers and their wandering eyes. Of course they would land upon us, with Celeste's history there was no denying it. It was amazing how many people in this school knew so much just from her past family.

Apparently Webber's had a Wiccan background. I didn't know if she practiced her religion or even if she had one I also didn't know what Wiccan's could possibly have against vampires but I was eager to find out.

"Where do you usually sit?" I asked breaking our sudden silence.

"Over there." She said pointing to a lonely table.

It sat next to the window and normally that would be a problem but seeing as the sun was hidden by dark tremendous storm clouds I wasn't as worried.

"So, are you going up to the line?" I asked placing her books at one of the seats.

"I'm not hungry." She said sitting down.

I joined her and sat on the other side of the table so I could keep both my eyes on her pretty face.

"So is there any particular reason you are so interested in me?" she asked after a couple minutes of silence on both our parts.

"Actually yes, and I have my theories unfortunately I'd rather not share them just yet."

"Why?" she asked rather insecure.

"They are not profound…yet."

Suddenly I realized something, I was just like Bella…I was on the receiving end of what she had felt when she first met me. Only this time I knew how to play the field and I had many assets to find out about Celeste.

"I don't know why you are so interested, there is nothing to find out…and if you were smart you would just leave it at that."

Hmmm…this sounds familiar.

"Let's say for argument sake that I'm not smart."

She shrugged her shoulders and stood.

"Then you won't live very long."

Then she left, and I had no other option but to watch. Not that I minded.

Since this was a free period I thought I would take the chance of heading to the library and doing my research. Out of all the inventions brought by man Google was one of the best.

Google Search: Celeste Webber.

There were a bunch of results, most focused on the Webster dictionary because the system thought I had misspelled something. As I scrolled down I had half a mind to just give up, but then something caught my eye.

I clicked on the link and it brought me to a black page that had a long paragraph in white font.

_ Said to be direct descendants of the great wizard Merlin the Webber family is one of the oldest England has ever seen. The Webber's are best known for their hidden family secret that has been said to go on for generations. Brought up with the forbidden Wiccan religion the Webber's worked well in the art of healing and alchemy. The family although always using their heritage for good had a hidden dark side, their enemies were constantly harassing them and as a result they sought to find a way out. The way they chose was going farther into their Merlin heritage and dabbling a little farther then they should have into the dark arts. Now the family is cursed to live for an eternity but as they live they choose to take down the one thing that drove them to such madness._

When I saw what that was my eyes widened.

Life was so unfair…for the both of us.

My kind had ruined her life and her kind was supposed to kill every vampire they ever encountered.

Well this was just lovely, this was always the case, we were both at a lost…well I was at a lost. Once again because it was either too dangerous or too complicated I could not have what I wanted. If she wanted to be together she could not have what she wanted. Well to hell with the rules and to hell with the risks. I was sick of playing games, if anyone had taught me anything it had been Bella and that I can't always wait. Well I wasn't going to, not anymore.

I stood from the computer and left the library. I would see Celeste in eighth period and that is where I would be when I spoke to her about this. I looked at the clock and saw that I still had some time; maybe I would visit Carlisle real quick and ask if he knew anything about the Webber's. It was always good to have a second source of information.

I walked outside and back to my Volvo, of course it would be faster if I ran but I wasn't sure there was enough coverage for me to make it unnoticed. I pulled out of the school parking lot and sped down the road at full speed to the hospital. I still could not for the love of me remember the name and at the moment I was in too much of a hurry to look and see.

I wonder if Carlisle would be open to me dating again, he probably wouldn't be so accepting seeing as my last relationship had nearly cost us everything, not to mention the fact that Rosalie would probably have a hemorrhage.

Oh well didn't I just say I wouldn't follow the rules?

I pulled right in front of the hospital and hopped out.

I really did not fancy hospitals it made me remember things from my past that I really didn't like visiting. This hospital was also very nice Carlisle said that it honestly gave the hospital at Forks a run for its money. I had doubted him at first but now that I was getting a look at it first hand I knew what he had been talking about.

I went to the receptionist's desk and waited for the usual surly woman to look up.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a nasally voice.

"Yes, I'm looking for my dad, Dr. Cullen?"

She nodded still not leaving the computer screen.

"He's in his office down the hall. Room 111."

I nodded and continued down the hall through a set of sliding doors. I guess it wasn't that bad, it was a hospital but with all the high-tech technology it looked more or less like one of the spaceships you saw in a science fiction movie.

"Edward!"

I turned to find Carlisle coming out of an examination room.

"Dad." I said calmly.

"What are you doing out of school?" he asked smiling.

I smiled back at him and placed both my hands in my pockets.

"I was kind of hoping I would be able to talk to you about something."

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Would you like to talk in my office?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

I followed him to his office and sat in a chair across from his desk. I looked around and noticed that he hadn't even started unpacking his things. All that was really set up was a picture of our family.

"So what is this all about Edward, and I assume you will want a note so you can get back into school."

"I have to ask you some questions and yeah, a note would be very nice."

Carlisle nodded with a smug smile on his face.

"I thought so, now what is it you needed to ask me that could not wait until you came home."

I cleared my throat and sat back in my chair.

"What would happen if a vampire dated a witch?" I asked softly.

I dared to look up and saw that Carlisle's expression had hardened and his eyes were much more serious.

"Edward, you requested that we move to protect Bella…if you dare to date _one _of the Webber children it will either be the end of your life or the end of theirs."

"Why?"

He folded his hands neatly on his desk and sighed.

"A witch must either kill a vampire or be killed by a family member. If a witch does not kill a vampire it shows them as an enemy also."

"So what if I were to date Celeste-"

"Celeste?!" Carlisle said standing.

He approached me with eyes filled with loathing and hatred.

"Edward that girl is the most ruthless vampire hunter in the world! I'm surprised you are still standing right in front of me-"

"But Carlisle," I pleaded, "she didn't, there has to be something there, she did not kill me! Doesn't that say something?"

Carlisle shook his head frantically and sat back across from me.

"It says that there were far too many witnesses for her to finish you off!"

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat, of course this would happen. This proved that my luck really did suck when it came to relationships.

"She warned me and I think that if she really wanted to kill me she would have done it by now, we have been alone a number of times. Celeste had plenty of chances to do it then."

Carlisle sighed in defeat; he had to of known how unfair it was for me being one of the oldest members of the family and still not having a person to be with.

"Edward…I can't tell you who you should or should not date but I am telling you that if you truly want to be with her you better make sure it _is_ forever…because if she even thinks about dating you she has to abandon her family and become an outsider for the rest of her life. Do you understand?"

I nodded eagerly and stood from the chair.

"Here," he said handing me a flimsy piece of paper with his signature, "go back to school…if you are really serious about Celeste tell her she is welcome to have dinner with us one weekend. Witches eat as well…although make sure she is hungry…I don't want Rosalie breaking another one of our salad bowls."

I smirked and walked out of the hospital, I should be just in time to see Celeste in math class…it was time to tell her my more "profound theories" .

Mr. Custer was a nice teacher; he however spent way too much time of the class period goofing off with his other students. This was the first class where I could honestly say I hadn't learned much of anything. Celeste hadn't come in till very late and it was by sheer fate that her seat was right in front of mine.

I took the tip of my pencil and gently poked her in the shoulder with it.

"Stop." She growled.

"No, I have to tell you something." I whispered back.

"What?!" she spat.

"I know what you are." I whispered.

I could hear her sharp in take of breath and watched as he hand became clenched.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She grumbled.

"Uh huh…well you don't have to be such a _witch_…"

Celeste quickly stood knocking her chair onto the ground with a thud, I saw that there were actual tears in her eyes. Damn me! I really should have done that in a more professional way.

She grabbed her book bag and as if by perfect timing the dismissing bell rang, and I quickly jumped to me feet and set out after her. Celeste moved pretty fast and with all the other bustling students it was very hard to keep up. If I remembered correctly I would be able to cut her off at the main doors by taking a turn down the west hallway.

And just like I had anticipated she came racing down another hallway. She didn't get far, as gently and as firmly as I could.

"Celeste." I said.

She turned to me with red eyes and a hateful stare.

"Let me go-"

"I am sorry…what I said and how I approached you was very rude-"

"Let me go!"

"No! I have to know…if you could have killed me all those times…why didn't you!"

Celeste pulled her arm back and backed away to the doors.

"Stay away from me Edward….!"

"I can't…I can't stay away!"

More tears began to stream down her face and now I felt guiltier then ever, but you had to fight for what you wanted and if I wanted her I was going to fight for her.

"Then…then go back to Forks…you can't…you can't do this to me!" she screamed.

Other's looked around and quickly I took her by the wrist and pulled her down an opposite, empty, hallway.

"Stop…stop!"

Once we were out of site and ear shot I didn't care how loud she screamed or shouted.

"Please…Celeste…please-"

"Do you know what I am risking…do you! I won't kill you…I WON'T…so that means…that means I am dead! I can't…I can't be near you…I can't…it's not that I don't want to but it's that I can't! I-"

Before she could finish her sentence I pulled her into my arms and kissed her firmly on the lips. At first her body was extremely stiff but then it relaxed immensely and soon she was kissing me back. Suddenly she stopped and with one finger pushed me back.

"I can't." she said with tears in her eyes. "I just c-c-can't."

And with that she ran in the opposite direction at full speed. So much for asking her out to dinner next weekend.

* * *

**_There is chapter three everyone please read and review and I am sorry that it took so long for me to post something!  
_**


	4. The Head Warlocks

_**Hey everyone please Read and Review this chapter, it has to be one of the best I have written, I hope you all enjoy it!  
**_

* * *

_**Celeste POV**_

I ran to my car with a heart that was so close to breaking that I could actually feel it lose some pieces. He kiss me…Edward Cullen had kissed me.

DAMN IT!!!

I leaned against the door of my Volkswagen Bug and closed my eyes; my heart was about ready to explode. Words could not describe what I felt right this very moment. I breathed in deeply; his sweet peppermint breath was still fresh in my mind. But his scent was also on my skin, I would have to rush home and shower quickly, it wouldn't cover up the scent completely but it would mask it enough so that my parents and other family members would not notice.

With a very shaky sigh I opened the door to the front seat and settled myself behind the steering wheel. The leather was rather cool seeing as it had been completely hidden from any type of sunlight. It was strange, usually I paid no attention to the cold leather but now it seemed to faze me more then ever. I wiggled uncomfortably but relaxed when I began to pull out of the school parking lot.

I took the fast way home hoping to not only beat my parents but to also beat my brother's. I had one sister but luckily she was away and at college. Good, the farther away that little slut was the better. Knowing her, she would have been all over Edward…then she would have killed him. I shivered at the thought of Edward's empty eyes and blank stare.

It is said that all vampires must be completely ripped to shreds to be killed, for witches that was not the case. A witch just had to put the right potion in place…or become angry enough. Emotions were crucial to magic, some, of course, more powerful then others. My most dominant being anger and my sister's being sorrow. Unfortunately for my brother's theirs actually revolved around lust. And how unlucky can that be being a fifteen or sixteen year old boy?

Yes, my family was really screwed up. My father, Richard Webber, was one of London's greatest Judges, my mother Emma Webber, was a simple school teacher. We were all hiding behind pretty masks hoping that no one would discover us at our most shameful state.

Murderers…that is what we were…what I was…of course none of them felt that way. Father and mother felt that it was for the greater good and the better of man. I personally felt that it was a load of bull shit designed by the Head Warlocks to torment me. Of course what was my parents excuse for my behavior?

"It is a stage", is what they would say, "she will grow out of it."

Well I am near adulthood, and yet I still feel the same. It was no wonder as to why I was the least desirable of my family. Every family has its favorites. And anyone who says they don't, to me, are liars. For my parents it was set into genders.

My mother favored my sister over the boys, and my father favored the boys over my sister. I was an outcast, I did not fit into either of their profiles. They enjoyed their work, mine disgusted me. Seeing the light drain from someone's eyes was not something I took pride in seeing. Undead or not people were people, and yes, I have had the misfortune of having to take a mortals life.

God would not be able to look at something as sinful as me and say that He still loves me. As I pulled into my usual parking spot I looked around. No one was home and that was good. I gently shut my car door leaving my book bag and such in the car. I had no plans of staying, I had to work tonight. The hunt would no doubt begin and they would want me to keep surveillance on the whole Cullen family.

I walked into the house rather curious as to why my father had even considered leaving it unlocked. Our home, of course, was ancient and huge. It even smelled like one of those old houses that you just chose to avoid because you were afraid a ghost or…vampire would pop out of a corner. I actually wouldn't mind if Edward chose to pop out of one of the closets in this drafty Hell hole.

"Hiya squirt."

I turned around and the face that I saw surprised me. It was my eldest brother, Ian, the only one that I really liked…loved actually. We were as thick as thieves.

"IAN!" I said throwing my arms around him.

He had been gone for the longest of time, in Transylvania. I bet you can guess why. If you can't, oh well, I can't stand explaining it. He held me close but then quickly pulled away. His eyes said it all and I bit my lip, hoping that he wouldn't snitch on me.

"Lestie," I smiled at my old nickname. To be completely truthful I have absolutely no idea where he came up with it, "you do know what you will be risking-"

"Ian please-"

"Father already has plans for you to prove yourself…after last times catastrophe you should be counting your blessings he didn't report you to the Head Warlocks."

I rolled my eyes, "Count _my_ blessings?! MY…what bloody _blessings_! The blessing of being able to kill and not get caught?! Oh FUCKING JOY!" I screamed feeling my lip quiver.

"Lestie-"

"What bloody right…does…d-do you have to come here and call me that…_Lestie_ died long ago...when you left to go and kill innocent people."

Ian took my hand and said, "Vampires aren't people."

I pulled away and looked into my brother's blue eyes, "Yeah and we are God's perfect little creatures." And with that I left to take my shower.

I jumped into the shower and allowed the hot water to fall down my achy muscles. I went on to think about the days events. Tears began to slide down my cheeks and as my body shook while I sobbed silently I slid down the tile until I was sitting on my knees. This was not right, this was not fair. I could not stand this life anymore, I could not even rely on my eldest brother to make me feel comforted now. They had taken him and corrupted him into one of those vampire killing monsters. I didn't care what the bloody Head Warlocks said, a person was a person. And a vampire had a soul, unfortunately it had only one place left to go.

Despite the fact that I was completely miserable, the only person I wanted to see was Edward. I wanted him to be near me and kiss me again. Because for those short five minutes I felt at peace and that there was no care in this world or the next. Those five minutes were like being in Limbo, there was no heaven no hell, only myself and him. It was like we had all the time and space in the world, when it ended all the pains of this world came back in a rush, and damn me for wanting to leave it again…with him by my side.

Steam swirled around my senses as I remembered the smell of his breath and the taste of his tongue. I would never ever forget that moment and I hoped that holding onto that small memory was enough to get me through the day and maybe this horrid, endless life. As soon as I was sure that Edward's scent was not noticeable I got out of the shower. I wrapped a green towel around my body and one around my head to keep my hair from dripping all over the place. I walked out of my bathroom and into my room.

Thankfully, this was the one place I could get away. My room was secluded from all others in the house. I had chosen it for this exact reason. My parents' rooms, brothers, and one sister's were all on the floor underneath this. Mine was the only one with its own bathroom and balcony. Ian had fought on my behalf so I could have this room. Before I was extremely grateful, but right now all I wanted to do was rip his face off, so it had lost its sentimental value.

"You have a really nice view up here."

You have got to be fucking kidding me! Please tell me that I am imagining him there; please tell me that he isn't this thick in the head to come to the home of several lethal vampire slayers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I whispered frantically, remembering that my brother was downstairs.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said sweetly.

It was a sweet comment, and strangely completely sincere.

"Well I am fine-"

"Is that why you were crying?" he asked cocking his eyebrows.

"It is none of your concern why I was crying…what are you doing here?" I snapped.

He came from the balcony but I quickly stopped him.

"Please, they will be able to smell you…I can't have them know you are here…they will surely kill you." My voice showed every little bit of angst I felt and as if I were hit by a thousand ton boulder I wanted to scream!

"I don't care-"

"They will make me kill you…if you don't care about your own well being do it for my sanity and principles."

This time he stayed put and nodded respectively.

"If I stay out here, will you come out with me and talk?"

I sighed; this was stupid and reckless…what did I fucking care?!

"Yes, just give me a minute to dress."

He nodded once more and turned his back on me allowing me to have some privacy. I pulled out a pair of my favorite dark denim jeans and a white cammie. It was still warm outside so I probably wouldn't need anything else. I walked outside to find him balancing very skillfully on the railing.

"So," I started awkwardly, "what did you want to talk about?"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as well and sighed.

"You will probably think I am nuts for saying this, but hey, what have I got to lose?"

I nodded, he kind of had a point, and I really wanted to know what he wanted from me.

"I…for some reason…I am in love with you…and I know that you probably won't believe me…I honestly didn't know if I could believe it either. After my first relationship, I kinda thought-

-you thought that the chances of finding another person like her were next to nothing."

Edward nodded at my assumption.

"I do believe you…because, I, believe it or not, think I am in love with you too. You are right, there is a reason I did not kill you. I couldn't…every instinct I had melted when I saw you. All I had known just disappeared, I couldn't, I wouldn't…no matter how much I wanted to."

Edward came closer to me and his scent over powered my senses.

"Are you happy here?" he whispered to me sending a swivel of peppermint and cold onto my face.

It took a minute but I was eventually able to answer, "No," well it was the truth.

"Why?" he inched closer to my face.

"I…I don't want to be a monster." Is what I whispered.

Gently, with his icicle like fingers Edward cupped his hands around my face. He pressed his lips once again onto mine and breathed, "You are no monster."

I would have pulled away to disagree with him but that would require moving and then I wouldn't be able to kiss him…like this. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him as passionately as I could. His tongue caressed the back of my teeth and I just about squealed with pleasure, fortunately I had very good control of my emotions.

Then as if in a bad dream I heard the floor to my bedroom creak, as did Edward because he quickly pulled away.

"Wait." I whispered taking his hand.

"I'll come back tonight, when they are all asleep-"

"Edward-"

"I promise Celeste." He said giving me one quick kiss.

I nodded as he jumped from the window out into the woods that surrounded our estate.

"Celeste!"

Great, dad was home.

"Yeah!" I said trying to sound uninterested.

"Would you come downstairs please." He said casually.

I grabbed my jacket, knowing exactly who would be downstairs waiting for me.

I'm fucking psychic.

Standing right in front of me wearing their creepy black robes were the Head Warlocks. Just peachy.

"Hello Celeste Webber." The oldest one said.

None of them would tell their names, it was another reason they irritated me so much. Our family was killing for men we could not even call on. So if we were to get into trouble, they would not be able to take the fall. Of course none of my family agreed to this, well placed theory, Father and Mother said that it was for security reason.

The funny thing was that when I questioned our security no one had an answer for me.

"Hello." I said coldly.

"We trust you know why we are here?"

"Hmm…let me guess," I said flopping lazily onto the couch, "You want me to kill some other innocent-"

I stopped in mid-sentence when I felt Ian's hand slap the back of my head.

"Innocent?" the Head Warlock asked.

"Never mind." I grumbled.

They all looked at one another and then turned back to addressing me.

"As you know you have crossed our decrees many times and we have always let you go with fair warning. Your father is to thank for that, but now we have decided that it is time for you to repay your debt to our kind."

I felt my insides clentch…please don't make me do this.

"There are rumors going around that the infamous Cullen's have moved to London, England. We want you to track him and kill all of them."

"NO!" I said loudly.

"Celeste Webber!" My father roared.

"WHY…what harm are they doing to anyone?!"

An elder stepped from behind and hissed, "Isn't the fact that they exist reason enough."

My face flushed crimson and I felt like killing every person in this room.

"Don't worry Lords, she will do as she is commanded, you can be sure of that."

I looked at my father with pleading eyes, but the nasty son of a bitch didn't budge.

"Fuck the lot of you then!" I spat rushing upstairs and back into my room.

I slammed the door so hard that it came clear off its hinges, I fixed it with my magic and then flopped onto me bed. And there I laid sobbing into my pillow. There…there was nothing I could do…there was nothing I could DO!

I sobbed louder.

This was not going to happen, I would not let it. And if that meant running for the rest of my life to live, FINE!

* * *

**_This chapter took a lot outta me to write emotionally...I think it has to be one of the best ones I've written...please READ and REVIEW!!!  
_**


	5. Ideas

_**Hey Everyone here is the next chapter!!! Please READ and REVIEW!!!!!!  
**_

* * *

**_Edwards POV_**

I was being safe in coming at a late time in the evening. Once I was certain that all of her family was asleep I made my descent back up to her balcony. I saw her on her bed sobbing and instantly felt that same protective feeling I had once felt with Bella. I went inside quickly, but quiet so no one would hear or notice.

When Celeste looked up I felt almost angry. Her eyes were so red and puffy that she almost resembled some type of fish. Her skin was pale and a fine film of sweat was on her forehead. Not only was she upset but she was stressing herself into a full blown panic attack.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

She shook her head as more tears spilled down her cheeks. I wiped each away with my thumb but saw that it was a fruitless attempt. Celeste was very upset but I hoped that I could at least get her to stop crying.

"They," she croaked, "They…they are g-g-going…t-t-to make me…k-k-kill…" she broke of into a new fit of tears.

But Celeste needn't say another word, I already knew what she was about to say.

"The…the Head…Warlocks…they…they want me to…but I can't…I can't Edward."

I hushed her and wrapped my arms around her body. I felt hot wet waterfalls slide down my neck as she buried her head in my chest, but I didn't care. Celeste could cry until we were both about to drown and I still would not move.

"Come with me Celeste." I whispered.

"What?" she looked up at me.

"Come with me, you can rest and we can think this through."

She chuckled and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Yeah me up and leaving wouldn't look suspicious at all."

I chuckled as well; yeah that wasn't one of my best idea proposals.

"I want you to be happy, and you're not happy here…I thought that maybe if you were with me you would be happier."

She smiled slightly which I found more beautiful then a setting sun.

"You are sweet…but I can't…we have to think this through Edward…and we HAVE to be certain that we both want this. I can't go back if I choose you…the Head Warlocks will have me killed."

I nodded. This was what I wanted and I was totally prepared to make Celeste mine. With Bella I had to be more careful, but no one could imagine the relief I felt knowing that I was with someone that could defend themselves properly against me…someone that if they needed to could stop me from hurting them. Celeste was able to take care of herself in that department that much was certain…it was actually me that was in danger.

"I love you Celeste, I want you more then I want to live…I'll do anything to keep you."

She nodded and laid back on her bed, I joined her lying as close as I could without making Celeste suffer from hypothermia.

"I could pretend to hunt you." She suggested with her eyes slightly closed.

"Pretend?" I repeated.

"Yeah, give the Head Warlocks false reports for a couple of weeks."

I nodded, that actually wasn't a bad idea.

"You'll have to change the days you go hunting every now and again so they think you are plotting something…that way I can use it as an excuse as to why it is taking so long to…uhh…get rid of you."

I nodded, at first this plan seemed rather ingenious but I just noticed that there was one fatal flaw.

"What about when you run out of excuses?"

Celeste turned to me and placed her entire body on top of mine. She was very light and her smell enticed me, strangely my thirst was easily ignored.

"Then we run." She whispered kissing my neck.

"Where to?" I asked playfully.

"Anywhere that isn't here-

-or Forks."

Celeste nodded and smiled.

"Or Forks…we can go live in Ireland or Scotland, somewhere where it is dark and rainy." She said dreamily closing her eyes once more.

"Or Alaska."

Celeste chuckled and nodded.

"The farther the better." She whispered with a yawn.

"So long as we are together." I said calmly.

I realized that she could no longer hear me when I felt her chest start to move peacefully up and down. I covered her with a blanket; clearly she wasn't all that bothered with my low skin temperature. Just as I was about to turn the light off on her bedside table something in my mind made me freeze.

"Oh come on Bella…motorcycles!" I grumbled.

When Celeste stirred I quickly knocked Bella from my mind. This was for the best, Bella wasn't strong enough to be with me and for some reason I no longer trusted myself to be with her. The party was too close a call and I was not going to risk it being me that tries to suck the blood straight out of her. With Celeste…it was confusing…her smell overwhelmed and yet I didn't feel remotely hungry or in want of her blood. I almost felt…human around her.

It was either bad or good and I couldn't make heads or tales of the situation. If it was bad I no longer cared. As I had said before I was finished with the rules. If it was good then we really had nothing to worry about. Unfortunately I was not that lucky. I placed my hand on Celeste's head and took my finger's through her curls. I traced the outline of her lips gently until she began to stir once more, then I stopped for fear of waking her from whatever dream she was having.

She was so perfect in every way; it was to the point that I could not stand it. I leaned back against the wall and smiled, somehow this felt right. Her being with me felt good. I closed my eyes briefly, but knew that I would have to keep my senses open at all times to be sure that none of her family came upon us.

"Edward." She grumbled.

I looked down and saw that her eyes were barely open once more.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"I…I love you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, if only words could describe home much I loved her.

"I love you too." I said noticing that she was still waiting for a reply.

As if that was all she needed Celeste collapsed back into exhaustion and fell asleep. I chuckled and very carefully laid her on the bed, I had to go back home and tell Carlisle about the situation, maybe he would be able to make heads or tales and come up with a plan. I found a notebook she had placed near her bed and carefully I ripped out a page. I found a fine point pen on her dresser and as neatly as I could I wrote.

_Dear Celeste,_

_I had to go and inform my family, I promise to see you at school tomorrow. Wait for me at your car so we can walk into school together and such._

_All my love,_

_Edward Cullen_

_P.S. Make sure you hide this note, I am sure you will but I thought it would be wise to remind you. Again all my love._

I placed the note under her pillow, I couldn't risk someone coming into her room and seeing it. Celeste was smart; she would probably be able to find it. I kissed the top of her head once more and then as quickly as I could I jumped from her balcony and into the forest.

Our home was pretty far away from the city but I was glad I had decided to park my Volvo just three or four blocks away. It really would have been awful if I had to run all the way home, not to mention rather risky considering that I did not know where Celeste's other brother's were at this hour. Once I was at my new home I parked carefully between Emmett and Rosalie's car.

The new home Carlisle purchased wasn't at all in anyway shape or form the same as the one we had owned back at Forks. This one was more or less from my time. It was made from sturdy stone and had a very large estate of its own. It was somewhat like Celeste's but not nearly as big or…well, creepy.

I walked inside to be greeted by an enraged Rosalie, but that really was nothing new. When it came to Rosalie she always had something to complain about.

"What the HELL are you thinking EDWARD!?" she shouted.

At first I was taken back by her reaction but then I realized that Carlisle must have informed them of our new guest that would be arriving, if I had it my way, very shortly.

"Hmmm, that maybe it was my turn to get what I want?" I spat coldly.

"WELL IT ISN'T ALWAYS WHAT-"

"Rosie would you lay off of him!" Emmett yelled with a chuckled. "Who are we to say who Ed can and cannot date…at least this girl can take care of herself."

Rosalie threw her hands up in the air in defeat; she knew she would not win this battle; especially when I had Carlisle and Emmett on my side. Alice and Jasper would probably agree with me as well. Alice was pretty loyal like that and Jasper was loyal to Alice so he would be on my side without even knowing what the situation pertained.

"So Edward, how did it go at Celeste's?" Carlisle asked walking with me to the living room.

"Okay, she was really upset when I went back to see her…the…I think she called them the Head Warlocks or something…want her to kill all of us."

Carlisle nodded silently.

"She won't do it though am I correct?" he asked carefully.

"No, she says she doesn't want to be a monster. I told her she wasn't of course, because she isn't…she's just…misunderstood as it were."

I had to keep placing my words cautiously and be very certain that I was telling Carlisle all the important facts and aspects of everything.

"Okay, so I assume that you both want this and are prepared for what must happen."

I nodded.

"Very well then, Esme and I will start readying."

I looked at him deeply flustered.

"Readying for what Carlisle?"

"Did you really think we would allow you to make this decision without some type of back up plan? You will have to run and hide low for a while so that is what you are going to do."

At first I stared at Carlisle in wonder, we had already just moved not to long ago…umm about two days ago to be exact and here they all were ready to leave again.

"You are coming with us?" I asked indecisively.

"Of course Edward," I turned to find Esme behind me, "you are like a son to us and we are family…so wherever you go, we go."

I looked at them all once more, and I was amazed but I also knew that I could not ask this of them.

"I don't know if I can let you…Celeste says that the Head Warlocks are dangerous and that her family will surely-"

"Kill us…we know, we are not stupid." Carlisle said defensively.

"And you're okay with this?"

"You are." Esme pointed out.

It was true, I was. I could have cared less if Celeste was the one to kill me, as long as I had the chance to be with her that was fine with me. I loved her so much that five minutes kissing her perfect lips was enough for me to live happily for the rest of my life. Of course I yearned for more, as every man does.

"Okay…but what happens after we hang low?"

"Ah, well Celeste will have the answer to that."

Alice and Jasper had just come in and something told me that Alice was probably right, with her gift of seeing the future it would probably turn out that way. I just hoped that whatever Celeste did come up with involved the two of us staying together for the rest of time.

* * *

**_I thought this chapter was really cute, because it shows how much Edward truly loves Celeste...EDWARD AND CELESTE 4EVER!!!  
_**


	6. Fever?

_**Here's the next chapter everyone, as before all I ask is that you READ and REVIEW!!!  
**_

* * *

**_Celeste's POV_**

When I woke up my body strangely ached, I still felt so exhausted and almost feverish. Whatever it was something told me that it was not good. I just hoped it didn't have anything to do with the Cullen's. I laid back on my pillow and squeezed it. Suddenly I felt a piece of paper.

Awe, Edward wrote me a note. I read it quickly savoring his beautiful script, unfortunately I would have to burn it or flush it down the toilet…I did not favor either but it had to be done. My mother usually came in here to drop off some of my clothes and I was not taking the chance that she start snooping around my dressers.

I got up and took the note with me, since I did not want to use magic the toilet would have to do. I closed my bathroom door behind me and began shredding the letter into tiny unreadable pieces. It really wasn't fair that I couldn't keep it, but I'd rather have Edward then some note that he left me.

As I got into the shower an odd chill ran down my spine, at first it was cold but then it became hot…so hot that I broke out into a sweat. I wasn't sure if taking a shower would even be worth it. But with Edward's sense of smell I quickly knocked that notion out of my head. But if I was going to take a shower it was going to be a cold one…sweating was not something I considered---

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON MY NECK!?

I ran to the mirror that faced me, it was a tall, full body, mirror but the thing that stuck out was the beginning of what appeared to be a tattoo. It couldn't be -…NO, it just had to be what I feared most.

It was one of Ian's contraptions…something he used to make sure that he fulfilled his mission. It was something that started out as just a little design but if a witch continued to ignore her mission it would progress…sometimes it was deadly…well, for most it was…but I had never had to use one…the last time my father had tried to get me to where one I blew him through a wall and into the kitchen.

Ian must have done this…which was something I didn't want to believe, but my older brother was one who would try and do what was right for his "little squirt". I bit my lip so hard that it began to bleed.

This didn't mean anything…I could fight this, I would fight this. Edward was worth it and if it meant living with the chills and some type of tattoo, then fine I would. They were not going to win…no way in nine Hells would I allow them all the satisfaction.

I took a quick shower and got dressed, just as I had predicted I broke out into another cold sweat. I went to the mirror once more; a scarf would be more then efficient in hiding this hideous mark. I ran a brush through my hair and allowed it to stay down, I was actually in too much pain to lift my arms and tie it up. When I was dressed I walked-more like stumbled- down the steps and out the door to my car.

"Lestie?"

I turned-

Wow…dizzy…I need to be more careful.

"Go away Ian." I spat acid dripping from each of my words.

"It was for your own good Lestie…I only did it because I love you…you know what it will mean for me if you date that monster."

I through my book bag into the passenger seat and walked up to Ian, my face was hot with anger and I could feel the power run through my veins. I grinded my teeth and put my hands into tight fists.

"Fuck you Ian…fuck you!" I whispered through very tight lips.

"Les-"

That was it!

I took my fist and plowed it right into his face.

Ian stumbled back holding his, probably broken nose. But right now I did not care! The pain wasn't worth letting him leave without some type of cut or bruise. If I was going to be in fucking agony then so was he.

"Ouch." He said quickly mending it.

I turned from him and got into my car, and as fast as I could I pulled away from the house and out onto the main road. I will have to admit that driving wasn't as easy as it usually was…my head was about to split in two and my stomach felt like it had just digested acid. For once I was happy that I didn't live all that far away from the school. I used to really hate being able to get back home so quickly, but now I had never been so relieved to pull into the parking lot.

I looked and saw that Edward was standing there with his Volvo; I really did like his car. I hoped that one of these days we are dating that he would let me drive it. I grabbed my backpack and moaned.

It was heavy and felt like it weighed about one ton more then what it usually did. Still one had to push on. I got out of my car into the cool wind, which felt magnificent on my skin. Then I saw Edward approach me, with a gorgeous smile on his face.

I wanted to cry…but I didn't want him to worry so I put a smile of my own on my face instead. It wasn't as pretty as his I was sure, but at least it would keep him from suspecting anything.

"Hey hun." He said proudly.

Oh, Edward…if only you knew what was going on.

"Hey." I said softly.

He went to kiss me but strangely I couldn't…I couldn't move.

"Love?" he asked me.

He touched my shoulder and sudden agony washed over my body.

"AH!" I screamed.

"Celeste!"

I suddenly felt myself fall over but then a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. And the worse thing was, it hurt…his touch hurt!

"Edward…" I sobbed.

"Celeste!"

"Don't…don't let go…" I whispered.

"Celeste…Celeste!"

Darkness.

_Where was I…there was nothing here…it was scary. Where was Edward…I wanted Edward._

_"Edward!?" I yelled._

_ My voice reverberated off the walls and then came back to slap me coldly in the face._

_"EDWARD!?"_

_ Still there was nothing._

_"Looking for someone Celeste?"_

_ I turned and found that I was face to face with Ian, once again._

_"You…you ARE A BASTARD!"_

_"NO!" he screamed over me!_

_ Quickly my mouth snapped shut in fear._

_"Do you not see, all that blood sucker wants from you is a midnight snack! I am saving you Celeste! I am saving you! Can you not see that sister?!"_

_ I felt tears prick at my eyes…and with a very shaky breath I was able to say, "Then let me die."_

_ My brother stared at me with his mouth hanging open, "You are willing to die for this demon-"_

_"I was at one time prepared to die for you brother…but things change as do people…and you…you have changed from my brother to my enemy."_

_ My brother closed his eyes and with a snap of his fingers…he was gone and I was-_

I could hear people scurrying around me talking frantically, but the most frantic voice was the one I wanted to hear.

"Edward." I grumbled.

I opened my eyes slightly; I was in some type of room. There were shelves all over the place and each one was covered with CD's. Some boxes still lingered, most likely because Edward hadn't finished unpacking yet.

"Celeste…oh, thank God!"

He sat next to me; strangely I didn't feel as bad as I did before. The only thing I felt right now was an aching in my head and stomach…nothing to fret over and nothing I couldn't handle.

"Edward," I said again, "I…I am sorry."

I felt him place a cold wash cloth on my head and stroke my hand.

"What are you sorry for hun?" he asked me.

"This…this is…my fault…"

Edward's eyes became colder and his grip on her hand became more firm.

"Being sick is not your fault, and don't worry about it, my dad is a doctor, he will be able to help you as soon as he gets home tonight. Why don't you just go to sleep?"

I nodded just to get Edward to lay down with me and stop his lecturing. I couldn't believe Edward's father was a doctor…I mean being around all that blood all the time had to be a real problem for him. But this served as my proof that not all vampires were monsters.

"Celeste," I opened my eyes once more, "do you want me to stay with you?"

I smiled, oh, Edward. You knew me so well...and yet…you knew absolutely nothing about me.

"Yes…please."

He got onto the bed with me and I snuggled into his chest, the cold didn't effect me, it actually felt good. As I began to drift back to sleep I could hear Edward humming…whatever it was it was absolutely beautiful…absolutely……..beautiful.

It felt like I had only just gone to sleep when I felt someone's hand shaking me to wake up.

"No!" I spat grumpily.

"Ms. Webber."

"Please," I begged, "I am tired."

There was silence but then I felt another hand push gently on my shoulder.

"What?!" I spat.

I looked around to find that it was no longer just me, it was Edward-of course- and the man next to him had to be his brother. He looked about twenty-five and he had blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. So this had to mean that Edward resembled his mother.

"Celeste, I am Doctor Cullen. Edward may have mentioned me to you once before."

"You…you are Edward's father?" I asked stunned.

"Yes ma'am." He said kindly.

I watched as he sat down next to me on the bed and placed a firm hand on my head.

"Oh dear," he whispered, "You have a very high temperature."

He did not remove his hand and seeing as it was like wearing an icepack I leaned into it.

"I am going to give you something for the fever…unfortunately it is only Tylenol."

When he took his hand away I felt like crying, with a rather disgruntled moan I collapsed back on Edward's pillow…it was weird, now that I only thought about it…why did Edward have a bed? Vampires don't sleep…do they?

"Here honey." Edward said helping me up and coaxing the pills and water into my mouth.

I swallowed ready to go back to sleep but a sudden wave of nausea hit sending me up from the bed.

"Celeste-"

"Bathroom!" I spat.

I felt Carlisle take me by my shoulder's and try and direct me down the hallway, but as I went I could feel my strength diminish and I arched forward vomiting whatever food I had dared to eat in the past week. Being a witch had that effect; we could store food in our stomachs for up to weeks at a time.

Oh…no…oh no no no! This carpet had to be a momentum and I just go sick all over it! Tears began to roll down my cheeks and I tried to compose myself but it seemed that my stomach wanted to leak out of my throat.

"Sor-"

I could not say anymore, it felt like someone had stuck daggers in my throat and cut out my vocal cords. I leaned against Mr. Cullen for a moment until I saw another vampire come down the hallway. She was very pretty with her brown hair and warm eyes. I looked and saw that she had a towel in her hand and was about to clean up my mess.

"No," I gasped, "I can…let me…"

Slowly my voice was coming back and I looked at the puddle of sick on the floor. I snapped my fingers, and waited for the vomit to disappear…nothing happened. So I did so again…still nothing…One…more…TIME!

I laughed, hysterically….this…this was not happening.

Edward turned to face me worry deep in his eyes. I turned back, feeling my face twist with pain and angst.

"I…I lost my magic."

* * *

**_Here's the next chapter everyone please READ AND REVIEW!!!_**


	7. Family Bonding

_**Here's the next chapter please READ and REVIEW!!!!  
**_

* * *

**_Edward's POV  
_**

Celeste passed out in Carlisle's arms, I really didn't know what to think at that exact moment…if what Celeste had said was true-and there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that it wasn't- then that meant that she was virtually powerless…and…now…as if by some horrible accident. Her scent overwhelmed. Thank God I had learned to control it, I looked to Carlisle who also had to take a moment to recollect his thoughts, apparently the smell had gotten to his senses too.

"Carlisle…what…what happened?"

He sighed, maybe that meant that he knew something that he didn't want to share…cause that sounded like one of his guilty sighs.

"I do not know."

Scratch that, it was one of his "I have absolutely no idea what is wrong with her" sighs.

"What do we do!?" I spat picking Celeste up and carrying her to my bed.

"Ohhh."

She moaned as I sat her on the bed and instantly I felt a flash of anger and hatred to whomever or whatever did this to my beloved.

"Edward, what is this?"

He stroked Celeste's neck going all the way down to her shoulder's.

"Edward, sit her up…I need to take off her shirt."

I did so reluctantly, I could barely keep my hands off her when she was dressed! How did Carlisle expect me to do so when she was half naked?! But he did so and pulled her shirt off; I closed my eyes at first to keep myself from going completely and utterly insane. It only got worse when I felt her skin against mine…okay…I can do this…I can do this…

"Edward, you can lay her down now." Carlisle said helping me loosen my grip.

I placed Celeste gingerly on the bed and immediately my jaw dropped. From her neck down to her wrists was some type of skin engraving. I'd say tattoo except Celeste's arms were perfectly fine yesterday and I had watched her pretty much all day and not once on her way home did she make a detour trip to a tattoo parlor.

"This is…wow…" I looked at Carlisle who was practically in shock over what he was looking at.

"What is it?"

"Very…very powerful magic…very, very dark magic..." he stroked the marks on her body and then turned to face me. "Celeste would not do this to herself…she would never do something so risky and foolish."

"Do you know what this is?"

"Somewhat…Celeste and I have met before…in a past life."

"Past life? I do not understand."

Carlisle sighed.

"Wizards can live forever if they want to…Celeste and her family are England's oldest family for a reason Edward…they are literally Merlin's descendants…Celeste was his niece."

I stared at Celeste in wonder; of course I was not surprised at how long she had lived. I was pretty old my self…hey…I'm dating an older woman! Well technically she is younger then me.

"So what is it, Carlisle!?" I asked becoming impatient.

"Edward I told you that I did not really know…Celeste has never had these marks before…they were her brother's Ian Webber-"

"That no good…he must have done this! He must have done this to her!" I roared.

"Easy Edward…getting angry isn't going to sort this thing out. We need to be careful; we need a plan…no more ideas son…a plan!"

"You have a PLAN…BECAUSE I AM ALL EARS!" I screamed.

Carlisle suddenly stood up looking enraged, this was a side of him I have never seen before in my life. I didn't cower though, I wouldn't!

"Listen to me! _This_…this is not something we as a family had wanted! We spent our lives trying to avoid this conflict! You came to me Edward for help so you will listen to me! Otherwise…otherwise Celeste will most likely die."

I stopped suddenly and looked back down at Celeste, her face was so cold looking and pale. And even though she looked like an ice sculpture of some sort, there was a film of sweat on her forehead.

"What do we do?" I asked calmly.

"Well first we try to wake her up…not now of course, we will wait…but we do need to talk to her. Celeste might be able to figure this out on her own and then all we have to do is supply her with what she needs."

I nodded, that sounded like a good idea…that actually sounded like our only idea.

"Stay with her Edward, and come and get me if anything happens…that includes when she wakes up."

I nodded once more and sat down in a chair next to my bed. The only reason I bought this bed was so that when I did take Celeste away she would have a place to sleep. Oh God, I didn't know what I would do if she didn't wake up at all…or if she did and had no idea what was going on.

"Please, lovely, please don't go…please…"

I took her hand and held it in my own, this was not fair…this was not at all in any way shape or form fair! Why was it always me? Why was it always her? It could never be someone with their own little perfect life! It could never be someone that actually deserved it.

Oh, my dear Celeste…please don't leave me…I love you so much…I can't handle another loss. I don't want to be alone anymore…please…

Tears began to fill up in my eyes and I didn't even make an attempt to blink them away, I allowed them to well over and drip down my face. I didn't care who came in and saw me like this, all I wanted was for the love of my life to wake up.

The night rolled on and still there was nothing, no change in her breathing, no difference in the way her face looked. If I didn't know better I would say Celeste was dead.

_"Edward."_

What?! I turned and looked around the room…it was Celeste's voice but where was it coming from.

_"I'm letting you into my mind Edward…please hear me!"_

No way! This was why I could never get into her head, she didn't want me there, and she probably didn't want anyone in there.

_"Edward…please-_

_"Celeste!" I said loudly._

_"Hello my love…please forgive me."_

_"This was not your fault Celeste! This was not your fault!"_

_"Yes it was Edward."_

_"No, it wasn't…your brother Ian did this to you…he did this to you!"_

_"Edward…I know what he did…but I didn't do as I agreed…I should have acted like I was going to go after you!"_

_"NO! DON'T SAY THAT…YOU DID NOTHING WRONG…DO YOU HEAR ME?!"_

_ Celeste's chuckle ran throughout my head, "It's kind of hard not to as it is my head, you see."_

_ I didn't laugh, that wasn't at all funny…okay maybe it was worth a small smile but that was about it!_

_"Is there a way to fix this Celeste?" I asked carefully._

_"…yes…"_

_"How!"_

_ She sighed sadly._

_"Celeste, please I want to help you."_

_"Edward…the only way to fix this is to get my brother to remove the curse he has placed on me."_

_"Can't you?" I asked almost begging._

_"It wasn't my curse to make so it isn't mine to cure…all witches and wizards have their own spells…and only the witch or wizard that casts it can remove it."_

_ I sighed and grinned maliciously._

_"Edward…don't you dare do anything to kill my brother."_

_"I wasn't planning on killing him, but he will not get away with this."_

_"He did this to me and has never failed in killing a vampire in his life! What makes you think you will win?!"_

_ I smirked._

_"Because it will not be a one on one battle."_

I pulled out of her mind and rushed from the room, oh this was going to be good. Vengeance really would be sweet believe you me, and that no good devil spawn would pay for what he had done to my Celeste.

I went back downstairs to find Carlisle sitting with Esme; he stood up and faced me noticing that my expression was much more deadly.

"What happened Edward?" Esme asked reaching for me to come closer.

"We have to fight, there is no other way…I will not let her older brother destroy her life."

Esme blinked a couple of times and looked at me like I was a complete and utter moron.

"Edward, it isn't that simple-"

"Actually," Carlisle said looking at us both, "There is a way."

I almost smiled, that was really good news.

"And?" Esme asked impatiently, she clearly wanted to know what would be risked if this plan was to be set afoot.

"If we change him…if one of us bites him he would have no choice to awaken his sister, because she would be the only one to change him back. His family would reject him completely…unless he does as we tell him."

I smiled triumphantly, this was perfect.

"Carlisle, how do you suppose we get a hold of him?"

"Leave that to me and Emmett…we will have no problems knocking some sense into the bastard."

"Yeah!"

I turned to find that both Emmett and Rosalie were right behind me. Emmett looked enthusiastic about the plan but Rosalie looked like she would rather attack me then Celeste's older brother.

"C'mon Edward, you have to fill me in now!" he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

Rosalie glared hard at him but eventually turned the corner and saw her way out of the room.

"It's basically a capture and torture mission Emmett."

"OH! This is going to be so awesome."

I laughed but when I looked at Carlisle he seemed more grim then what he was before.

"Carlisle?" I asked uncertainly.

"We will have to move again, separate for a couple of weeks Edward; I just hope you are prepared for that."

"Carlisle-"

"No, Edward…you deserve some type of happiness and as your father I intend to help you get some." He smiled at me, but it was a very weak one. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Now Emmett, Edward…my suggestion to you is to knock him unconscious and then bring him here…I do not want any of you biting him until I am in view to make you stop…God only knows what would happen if you killed him."

Emmett and I both nodded and just as we were about to leave the house Jasper appeared next to me as did Alice.

"Count us in Edward…we are with you all the way." Alice said giving me a brief hug and kiss on the cheek. "Think of it as a reeeeaaaalllly early Christmas present."

I smiled and we all headed out to the car, oh yes this would be very interesting.

"So Ed what's the pla-"

"Are you all trying to ruin what Carlisle and Esme worked so hard to create? They gave us this safe environment to live in and just like that you guys feel no grief about trying to destroy it!"

"Rosalie," I growled, "you say I am selfish in trying to get what I want…but when you want or need something everyone is supposed to stop whatever they are doing and pay attention to you. One of these days you are going to cross someone that isn't as nice as your family…and you will have absolutely no one to blame but yourself."

Rosalie glared coldly at me, at all of us and with a very arrogant turn she stomped off back into the house.

"Alright, there is really no plan…her oldest brother is Ian and he should be at the house in his room…we go there knock him into unconsciousness and bring him back."

Emmett clapped his hands together and laughed.

"I love this plan! It's easy and simple to remember! Let's go!"

I couldn't help but feel a great deal of pride in all of them. We really were a family and I should have never thought so meanly of all of them, I should have known that they would accept Celeste and myself with open arms. I felt like such a fool…but some family bonding time would definitely make up for it.

* * *

**_There ya go everyone!!! PLease READ AND REVIEW!!!! Much love!!!  
_**


	8. The End of the World

**_I will have to admit that this chapter was very interesting to write, it isn't often that you read fanfictions that are written in Carlisle's POV so I thought it would be interesting to write one in his POV I am not sure if it is one of my best but it is one of the longest. So please READ and REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

**_Carlisle's POV_**

I went back upstairs to check on Celeste and I found that she was paler then she had first been and her tattoos had covered her hands now. I took the washcloth Edward had been using and wipe some of the sweat from her forehead. I had to admit, she was a very beautiful girl, I remembered meeting her when she was just a child…before her parents had changed her.

Oh, she was such a little delight to be around. She had such an adventurous attitude and the light in her eyes never faded. I was sad to see what her parents had done to her…she wasn't one of them but she wasn't that little ray of sunshine I had once known. When she was little her day was spent running through fields of flowers and picking berries…I know I watched her. While her parents were out hunting vampires, I would watch Celeste, and we used to have so much fun.

_"Carlisle! Come Carlisle; let us not stay in this boring old monastery!"_

_ I turned to find a small red head approach me, she was wearing a little white dress and her hair was in a long braid._

_"Where, if I may, do you suggest we go Celeste?"_

_ She ran to me and I pulled her up into my arms._

_"Can we go and pick flower's Carlisle?"_

_ I chuckled; it was the middle of winter._

_"My dear child, all the flowers are frozen in ice…is there anything else you wish to do?"_

_ Like she was thinking about something utterly dire Celeste put her small hand to her chin. I smiled at her, she looked absolutely adorable._

_"Let's go…let's go to the end of the world!" she said holding her arms out._

_"The end of the world eh?" I asked spinning her around with me._

_"Yes!" she laughed._

_"What is at the end of the world?"_

_ Celeste giggled and leaned in to whisper something in my ear._

_"It's a secret." She whispered._

_ I chuckled and sat down in one of the pews._

_"What kind of secret?" I whispered sitting her next to me, she wasn't as light as she used to be and my arms were starting to get tired._

_"The kind you only tell your close friends…you are my best friend Carlisle!"_

_ I smiled at her, truth be told she was my best friend too. _

_"So, what is at the end of the world Celeste?"_

_ She got up cupped my ear in her little hands and whispered, "Whatever we want it to be!"_

Strange, I would have given anything to be at the end of the world now. If it was whatever I wanted to be it would be back to when I wasn't a vampire…back to when Celeste remembered who I was. When her father had found out that I was a vampire, he did a memory wipe…at least that is what is sounded like.

I approached her at one time and she smiled at me at first but then left…as if she didn't remember who I was or what role I had played in her life. Nothing had made me feel more upset in my life then what I had felt when she had just turned in left without hugging or jumping into my arms. And now as I looked at the little girl I had once known, my dead heart ached.

I yearned to go back in time and be able to play with her again, I wished that on that one snowy day we could have gone to the end of the world and stayed there forever. It would be far more pleasant then her lying on the bed writhing with pain and me having to watch all of it from the sidelines.

"Celeste…I really wish I could have stayed mortal…then you wouldn't have to be in this pain…you would be mine."

It was no secret that I had wanted Celeste as my own, when Edward came to me telling me that he was going to date her…I wanted to throttle him! It was like someone was asking out my very own child. I felt bad about lying and saying she was a ruthless vampire killer, Celeste only used her magic when it was necessary…and yes I had kept a close eye on her as she grew up.

I took her hand into mine, it was as cold as ice...and yet she was sweating like they had just stuck her in the Sierra! I didn't know whether to cool her off in ice or warm her up with a heating pad!

"Oh, Celeste…please don't over heat..." I begged.

If she wasn't monitored her brain would either suffer from the heat or she would go into a hypothermic stage from being so cold. What if she wasn't breathing!?

I placed my hand to her throat and was very grateful when I felt a light thump, I the pressed my ear to her chest…she was still breathing as well.

"Carlisle," I looked up to find that Rosalie was standing in the doorway, "you know…lying to your family doesn't solve anything."

I bit my lip and left Celeste's body, but it would only be for a short while.

"I…I just didn't want my past to affect us…I never thought she would still be here in London…it was rumored that the Webber's had left and migrated to Transylvania."

"Then why did we stay Carlisle?"

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"You knew the danger we would be in-"

"She isn't dangerous, she's-"

"Celeste Webber isn't five anymore Carlisle! She is one of those murdering-"

"ROSALIE! WE MURDER TOO!" He yelled loudly.

Rosalie backed away as I ganged up on her, so to speak.

"What gives you the right to judge?! What gives you the right to act better then me?! Me; who took you in!"

"Carlisle-"

"If you have so much to complain about when it comes to this family you can see yourself out of it!"

"What?" she asked shocked.

"You don't want anyone to be happy because you are miserable…you want everyone to burn in hell-

"NO!" she wailed.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SUCH A HORRID SNOT?!"

Rosalie turned suddenly and stormed away once more.

I would never understand that girl in my life, but there was no way in nine hells that I would allow her to treat me and the rest of her family with such disrespect. She would learn her place one of these days, God forbid if it wasn't us who did it. Just as I was about to sit back down near Celeste when I heard the front door slam shut.

Great, Ian was here…this should be very interesting. I went downstairs just in time to watch Edward toss Ian in like he was a sack of old potatoes. All though I did not approve violence I had to admit that the boy deserved everything he got…it remained unclear at the moment if this was something he deserved.

"We got him Carlisle." Emmett said wiping his hands off on his shirt.

"Yes," I said bending down to examine him, "I can see that."

"So…what are you going to do to him?"

I sighed, I actually wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them. This made me feel rather barbaric but it was the only way to get Ian to uncurse Celeste.

"I am going to infect him…then we will convince him to bring his sister back to us-"

"How are you going to change him back from a vampire?"

"That is Celeste's responsibility."

Edward approached me, "What if she can't?" he proposed.

He did have a point; there was no way to know if Celeste could really change her brother back. That was actually on the lines of asking someone to bring someone back from the dead. Technically vampires were dead…undead…or on those lines.

"You have his hands tied so he cannot use magic on us?"

"Yep!" Alice said checking if the rope she had around his hands were tight enough. "We thought about that already Carlisle."

"Alright then, wake him up."

It took several tries but eventually Ian came to, his eyes were filled with disgust as he looked at each and every one of us.

"You…NO…good…BLOOD SUCKERS!" he screamed.

Well that wasn't surprising, I had actually expected a little bit more. Such as some biting or threatening…oh wait…he isn't done yelling yet.

"You wait! You may have my little sister fooled but you will never fool me!"

"Where is your sister?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"She's probably at the library! Where she always goes after school!" he snapped.

I looked at Edward and immediately knew he was anticipating my same thoughts. Ian didn't know the kind of pain he had inflicted on his sister, he didn't even know that she was upstairs completely unconscious and extremely close to death.

"She is not at the library, she is upstairs dying!" Edward roared. "And it is your entire fault!"

Ian rolled his eyes in disbelief, and instantly Edward sprung up. He grabbed Ian by the scruff of his collar and ran up the stairs as quick as lightening. As if I was anticipating the worse I followed them, Edward's temper hadn't been the most stable since he had left Bella. It wasn't that I didn't trust him it was that he could be a little bit…violent.

"Look at her!" I heard him yell. "This is your doing…you and that damn curse! And for what, to keep her SAFE?!"

He pushed Ian's face onto the hard wood floor, luckily it wasn't hard enough to cause his nose to start bleeding. I didn't want to have to infect Ian unless I absolutely had no choice.

"This…this wasn't what I had intended…" he whispered.

"Well, it happened…and you are to blame!" Edward spat.

"Edward," I warned, "I think he knows that."

I looked down at Ian and watched as he tried to inch closer to his sister, there was no doubt in my mind that he did care for Celeste. His mind had just been clouded by all the bull those people had shoved down his throat.

"The spell wasn't that strong…how do I know you didn't do this to her?! How do I know you did not bite her?!"

"BECAUSE YOU MORON-"

"Edward that is enough!" I spat. "We do not infect others…we have trained ourselves to control our thirst; and if we would have infected her she would be screaming in agony…and," I pulled him up far enough to see the engravings that, now, almost covered her entire body, " when we infect these tattoos do not appear."

Ian tried to stand but Edward knocked him back down and snarled, "Don't, Even, Think, About, It!"

"It made its way through her system far too quickly…I didn't anticipate something like this…when we last spoke it was in a vision and she was still the same, at least I thought she was. The curse is meant to train new witches and warlocks, I thought it would help her. If she would have killed one of you the pain would lessen and then eventually she would not notice anymore." He chuckled. "But Celeste has always been so damn stubborn, she told me that she would die for…for _you_."

Edward stood up tall, he was ready to attack, I could tell.

"I told her what your kind was capable of and what they had done to the rest of our kind but she was always so sure that there was some good in you…always up to prove that you lot could "behave and control yourselves"."

I shook my head with a distasteful look on my face.

"You cannot hold us accountable for something that happened, even far before your own time-"

"You still feed don't you…your still alive so that means you have to-

"Cows fill our palate just enough thank you very much." Jasper said glaring daggers also.

"Cows?" he laughed. "Yeah, and what happens when you can no longer stand the taste of cow and want something more?"

"We fight it!" Alice spat.

"You can't fight forever." Ian pointed out.

"Why not," Emmett laughed, "It's not like we have anything else to live for in this world."

And for the first time Ian remained silent, he could not argue with that. Witches and Warlocks can live forever as well, it was clear that the only thing Ian could live for was killing vampires and on that serious note I felt sorry for him. I had my family and people that loved me, as well as a purpose in life…the hospital. But Ian, what did he have? A family that was always sending him to far off lands to slaughter someone who did him no harm? Now I knew why Celeste appeared so different, life for her must be some kind of hell.

"What do you want?" he grit out finally.

"Isn't that obvious, "I stated, "Remove the curse."

"And if I refuse?"

"You would do that to your own sibling?" I said questioning his insanity.

Ian shrugged his shoulders and said, "She will die by my hand or the Head Warlocks… and if they sentence her it will be long and painful…much more agonizing then this."

Edward picked him up and slammed him into a wall. His eyes were deadly and this was a side of Edward that I was not proud to see, unfortunately it was working to our advantage.

"How do you think your little Warlock buddies will take to finding you as one of us blood sucking monsters?"

Suddenly Ian's eyes widened.

"I will infect you with our disease…our curse…if you don't remove Celeste's."

He looked to his sister and then back to Edward, then to me, as if I would intervene and help him make up his own mind.

"You will have to untie me." He said softly.

Edward let him go like he was a piece of dirty laundry and stepped a couple of feet away.

"If you make one step out that door or even try to cast some type of spell on us, we will be forced to bite you." I said slowly.

Despite the madness of the situation I felt it was fair for Ian to know what he was risking if he decided to try and leave the house or hurt any of us.

"I won't do anything other then remove the spell."

I nodded and motioned for Emmett to untie him, once that was done he massaged his wrists briefly and went over to his sister Celeste.

"Hey squirt," he whispered smiling slightly, "Are you going to let me in?"

We all watched deeply intrigued by his methods of helping Celeste.

"Can I have that chair?" he asked pointing to the one I was standing in front of.

I walked around it pushing the seat forward.

"Okay," he said sitting down, "Celeste." He whispered.

Next he carefully placed both his hands on her forehead; he was very gentle while he did this as if he were afraid that she would shatter into a million pieces.

" Hiya squirt…come on, come back with me." He said.

Edward looked at me.

"I…I can't find my way."

"Celeste!" Edward said with relief.

"Shh!" Ian hissed.

Edward cowered back. Whatever Ian was doing it was helping Celeste.

"Sure you can…come on! I'll show you how to turn mom's hair purple again!" he said enthusiastically.

Celeste let out a sob, "But I don't want to do magic Ian, I don't like it!"

"I know you don't squirt…I know you don't."

"Then why do I have to come back…I don't have to do magic here…and you can hurt me anymore."

Ian sighed and took one hand off of her head.

"You," he said pointing to me, "I can't convince her maybe you can."

Edward looked at me, I could not tell if he was angry or curious, but I did as I was told and approached Celeste's cold body. He took my hand but I tried to pull away.

"Wha-"

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you…this will allow you to talk to her instead."

I nodded, that actually sounded pretty interesting. Would I be going into her mind like Edward did when he went to hear other people's thoughts? He gently placed his hand on her head, it was still warm and out of instinct I said, "Oh my." But before I could properly check her I noticed that I was no longer in the room.

I was in a dark room, that was cold and quiet.

"Celeste?" I said carefully.

My words echoed through out the barren place and came back to me.

"Hello?"

The voice was soft and I recognized it immediately.

"Celeste?"

"Who are you?"

I turned and suddenly it felt like I had gone far back in time.

"Celeste…I am Carlisle…do you remember me?"

"No." she said backing away.

"Oh child," I whispered sadly, "please try. Do you not remember running through fields of flowers with me and sitting in the Monastery?"

Still Celeste shook her head.

"Celeste please try." I begged.

"I don't know you!" she yelled.

I sat down on the ground and sighed frustrated and then suddenly it hit me.

"Have you ever been to the end of the world?" I asked.

Celeste looked at me utterly confused.

"The world is round…isn't it?" she asked sitting next to me.

"That's what I thought." I said happy that she was going to listen.

"Who told you what was at the end of the world?" she questioned with her eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"My best friend did."

"Really?" she asked frowning. "I don't have a best friend, or any friends for that matter."

"You do…I could be your friend."

"Really…would you tell me what's at the end of the world?!"

I nodded.

"But only if you agree to come back with me."

Celeste nodded and reached up to touch my hand, just as I was about to take it I felt my mind being pulled away from her and as if in a rush of electricity I was back by her side at the bed.

"Did it work?" Edward asked, the sound of impatience weighing down his tone.

We waited for what felt like an eternity until finally.

"Edward."

I laughed joyfully and smiled at my eldest son, who was also very relieved and happy.

"I'm here Celeste, I am here."

She reached out her hand and instantly Edward took it, a small smile stretched out across her face. I suppose it was because now she no longer felt pain when their skin met.

"I'm sorry Edward…for scaring you so much."

Another smile played on her lips and I could not resist smiling as well. All was well but in all that whirlwind of happiness we noticed that Ian had disappeared in the commotion. He had probably used magic to get out of the room, because we would have definitely heard him would he have used the door downstairs.

Once I shooed everyone out of the room so I could confirm that all of Celeste's diagnostic's were normal I noticed that that same little child like glint was in her eyes.

"Carlisle." She said gently.

"Hmm?"

"I know what is at the end of the world now."

* * *

**_There you all go...OH and about the thing with Edward crying I did not know that vampires could not cry I have only read Twilight once I guess that was one of the things I missed, but that is alright...I wasn't planning on having E.C cry that often in the story to begin wit it was kinda a one time thing....uhhh do not read Kathleen Cullen if the vampire crying thing bugs you...I wrote part of that before this. P.S. when Edward says "Don't even think about it." I must apologize, it is usually done with periods if you write it like that, unfortunately whenever I wrote it it would cut off...soo I had to use commas.  
_**


	9. Rebound Chick

**_Here you all go, again I apologize for the vampire crying thing. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and Review!!  
_**

* * *

**_Celeste's POV_**

I still felt weak from the past day's episode, and because Carlisle felt it was best I was forced to stay in bed until he said I was well enough to leave it. Edward stayed with me, every moment of the day. It felt like he was sewn to my right side. He didn't want to leave, even if Esme asked him to do something he responded with, "Can't you have Alice or one of the others do it? I want to keep Celeste in my sight always."

I felt like a burden to this family but at the same time I felt a part of this family. Never had I been so cared for in my life, pampered almost. Edward practically waited on me hand and foot. It actually made me feel worse rather then better. I was causing his family all this grief and yet they felt so obligated to take care of me.

Eventually I just got fed up with the special treatment and decided that it was time to get back on me feet, so to speak. I got out of bed and made my way to the door leading to what I presumed to be the hallway downstairs. As I walked out into the hallway I noticed that the carpet that had once been there was gone.

I blushed, it must have been stained beyond repair…I would have to make that up to Carlisle and his wife. I placed my hand on the railing and walked downstairs carefully, seeing as my balance was still a little off I walked as slowly as possible. I could hear the sound of the television set and walked into the living room to find Edward's other siblings to be watching TV. The one Edward referred to as Alice seemed to be the friendliest looking of the bunch. She had a pixie style hair cut and as she watched, NCIS, I noticed there was a small polite smile on her lips.

She turned her head suddenly and our eyes interlocked.

"Celeste!" she said happily. "I thought Edward would never let you out of the room."

I smiled slightly at her.

"Um…well…I thought it would be nice to come out for a bit…if that's okay…"

"Of course it's okay!" she laughed joyfully. "Do you want to come and sit with us?"

Before I could even answer Alice pulled me over to the couch and had met sit right next to another one of her brothers. I looked at him, at first he appeared to look constricted, like he was having a stroke or something; but then he relaxed and smiled to me as well.

"Sorry about that," he said calmly, "I'm Jasper."

He held out his hand for me to shake, I did so and assumed that he didn't need to hear my name.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking at me.

"Um…okay…still a little tired but other then that fine."

He nodded.

"Good, we're glad you are feeling better."

Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Really glad! Now I have another girl to talk to besides Rosie."

"Rosie?" I asked.

"She means Rosalie, don't call her Rosie." Jasper said gently patting my shoulder. "She can't stand being called Rosie."

"Oh, okay." I said heading his warning.

I sat back just in times to see Gibs slap one of his staff members, as I was about to fully relax another family member came in.

I sat up straight…this one was very muscular and big.

"Hey! How's the infidel?!" he asked flopping onto the sofa.

He was so muscular that I almost flew into the ceiling.

"Well, I don't think she'll be running any marathons anytime soon, but she's still alive and breathing!" Alice said winking at me.

"Oh, that's cool!" he said casually. "I'm Emmett; I thought I'd introduce myself seeing as Edward didn't."

I smiled and shook his hand like I had just done with Jasper. This had to be the nicest family I had ever met; they were so happy and got along so well. It was really nice to be away from all the pettiness of my household. It was like a breath of fresh air, considering how suffocated I had been for so long.

"So do you like the house?" he asked suddenly.

I looked around; it was actually a very nice home. Not at all like mine, which was always drafty and smelled like death and cold.

"Um…yeah, it's really nice."

I blushed feeling like that had to be the lamest response I could ever give.

"See; short, sweet and to the point! I knew I would like this girl."

Emmett put his feet on the coffee table and placed his hands behind his head. Alice tossed a pillow at his head which caused Emmett to fly back taking the whole couch and the lot of us with him.

"HAHA!" he laughed standing up and tossing it back at her.

"You know you shouldn't have your feet on the coffee table." Alice said sitting back in her recliner.

I lay on my back facing the ceiling, at first I didn't know how to react. Angry…or happy…angry or happy. Normally such a thing would send me into a frenzy but right now that was actually fun.

I folded my hands over my stomach and just sat there, I never really noticed how captivating a ceiling could be, and the view only improved when Edward's face appeared in front of my eyes.

"Having fun?" he asked with a chuckle.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me.

"Yep." I said simply.

And then I kissed him, come to think of it this seemed like the first time I actually kissed him. He was usually the one that kissed me, and it was usually when I was in mid sentence or very angry. We didn't let go over each other's lips until I noticed that Emmett was watching us. He had his head leaning on his arm and it seemed that we were the newest soap opera.

I pulled away and pursed my lips, turning crimson again.

"No, please continue," Emmett laughed. "Just act like we aren't even here."

Edward grabbed a pillow from the sofa and through it, Emmett however dodged it and it flew right into the wall. The smack was so loud that when I looked I could see fine spidery web like cracks appear in the stone.

"Nice Edward!" Emmett laughed.

I stood up and went over to the wall, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I could probably fix it very simply. I held my hand over the damaged plaster and stood for a moment. I hoped that this time when I casted magic it would work. I sighed and felt as the wall became very smooth; it was starting to mend itself.

"Celeste!"

I turned to see Carlisle standing there. He rushed over to me and shoved a tissue under my nose, when he pulled away I noticed that blood was streaming out of me like a fountain. Quickly Carlisle rushed me away and into the downstairs bathroom. He picked me up as if I weighed nothing, put me on the sinks counter top, and held a tissue under my nose firmly.

"What were you thinking Celeste?" he asked sternly and yet his tone was surprisingly warm. "Your magic has only just returned, you need to wait to use it."

He pulled away the tissue and pushed another one underneath my nose.

"How doesn't dis boder you?" I asked hearing how stuffed up I sounded.

"I have learned to live with the blood; I am a doctor after all."

"Oh," I said holding onto his arm. "Sorry…I'd dought I could hadle dit. I dean…it dwas just a dimple fixing," he pulled the tissue away and I sighed with relief, "charm."

Carlisle nodded and shoved another one under my nose.

"Well, on a similar note thank you for fixing the wall. It was very kind of you to do that."

"Carlisle." I said suddenly remembering about the carpet.

"Hmm?"

"I'b sorry about da carpet…I'll replace it…I probise."

Carlisle shook his head as if he wasn't going to hear such nonsense.

"The carpet can easily be replaced; you have nothing to worry about."

He pulled away another tissue and when it seemed that the bleeding had completely stopped he through all of them into the toilet and flushed them away.

I crinkled up my nose and breathed through my mouth. I didn't really enjoy that metallic scent.

"There we go, that should do it."

"Thank you."

Carlisle smiled and handed me a damp wash cloth, I turned to the mirror and wiped away at the pink stains.

"Do you think Edward is okay?"

Carlisle took the wash cloth and threw it into the trash can.

"He should be fine; your blood doesn't tempt him like Bella's did. Now don't get me wrong, your scent is captivating but Edward just doesn't feel thirsty around you."

I couldn't help but smile, I was extremely happy that Edward didn't feel the need to kill me or drink my blood. But it didn't really explain why he was so attracted to me then. I mean, was it just love or his curiosity?

"Thanks again Carlisle."

I hopped down from off the sink and went back out into the living room.

"Hey," Edward put his arm around me and led me back to the sofa, "you okay?"

I nodded and sat on the couch with him again.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sure." She said smiling.

"Are you sure?" I prodded.

"I wouldn't lie to you Celeste."

I nodded, somehow I felt better about everything.

"So, is there anything you would like to eat? You haven't eaten since you came here."

I cocked my head to the sighed and looked at him questioningly.

"You have food here?"

"Esme went shopping because you came."

"Oh," I said looking down, "I'm sorry you wasted your money on me."

He placed an icy finger on my chin and pulled my head up to face him. Then with the most gentle touch he kissed me.

"It was no trouble at all, what are you hungry for?"

I followed him into the kitchen and to the fridge, he opened both the doors and stood aside. On the shelves were tons of fruits and vegatables along with several other pounds of beef and chicken. How much did Edward think I ate?

"Umm…do you have anything a little bit mores simple…like soup? I don't think my stomach can handle all of this-"

"Oh…so once again we waste our time shopping on someone who isn't hungry?"

I turned to find a blond standing in front of me. Oh great, so not only did I have to deal with blond snobs at school, I had to deal with them when I was at home too.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

"Rosalie, be polite, she is our guest."Edward warned.

"Our guest…please…Bella was only supposed to be our guest and look what happened with her." Rosalie said pointedly. "You know it suprises me Edward, I'm surprised you could move on so fast, but I suppose every boy needs a rebound chick-"

Before Rosalie could say anymore I pushed my hand forward making her fly into the living room. I instantly regretted it when I felt my legs gave way….that was way too much magic at once.

"Wow." I said slumping down to my knees.

"Celeste," Edward helped me back to my feet, "she wasn't worth it."

"I'm…I'm no rebound chick…right Edward?"

At first I did not receive an answer, which only aggravated and angered me more.

"Right Edward?" I spat.

"Right, Celeste, I do love you."

"Then why didn't you say that?!" I spat.

"I didn't hear you at first Celeste," he said lifting me up.

"Edward, what was Bella like?"

Edward sighed pained, but I didn't care. I was giving up my life for him, and I didn't want to sound rude but that was a very big deal! If he was going to change his mind and run back to Bella…I was going to be dead.

"She was a very nice girl…but she was also very reckless."

"You were probably the one who made her that way." I said as he and I sat on the couch.

"Really, and what makes you say that?"

I sat up and scooted over until I was sitting on his lap.

"Because you are compelling me to make the one sacrifice I would never make for anyone else."

Edward smiled at me and squeezed me very close to his chest.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I didn't do anything."

"You gave me a chance."

"This will be your only one Edward...because this is the only life I have."

* * *

**_I thought Rosalie kinda deserved that, don't worry she and Edward will talk later...hehe...anyway I hope you are all enjoying the story. Oh, btw for those who do like Bella please do not be to angry with me with how Edward moved on, I promise you that I am in no way shape or form a Bella hater, as a matter of fact if you read Kathleen Cullen you will see that. Um...so keep reading you will be very please with the ending. So please READ and REVIEW!!!  
_**


	10. Dinner Plans

**_Here's the next chapter everyone and I am sorry for the delay, midterms were in the past week and all those in college or high school should be able to relate to me.  
_**

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

Celeste and I sat there for the longest time and I could see that she was desperately trying to fight off sleep.

"I will be here when you wake up you know." I whispered.

Celeste looked up to face me and sighed, "I've been asleep for so long, how can I be so bloody tired?!"

I chuckled.

"Maybe sending Rosalie flying into the living room might have something to do with it?"

Celeste laughed weakly and smiled at me with a wide pearly grin.

"She deserved it." I said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah she did." Celeste said in agreement, with a yawn she snuggled farther into my cold chest.

It really did confuse me, my body had always been like ice to Bella but to Celeste it didn't really make much difference.

"Hey Celeste?" I asked gently.

"Hmm?" she breathed.

"Why don't you feel cold when you touch me?"

Celeste shrugged her shoulders and said, "I like your cold skin Edward…it does not bother me."

I smiled at her, it seemed that she liked everything about me but I couldn't deny the fact that I loved everything about her. I laid my head farther back into the sofa and began thinking. It was not strange to believe that my thoughts went to Bella briefly, I had this got feeling that she was trying to act like a compulsive retard. I could only hoped that Charlie would make her see sense.

"Edward," Celeste cooed, "hum to me, please?"

I chuckled lightly and began singing quietly to her…I watched as her grip on me loosened immensely and she began to drift off into slumber once more. The only difference was this time she would not be stuck in dream land forever. Words could not describe the anger I felt towards Celeste's brother. If Carlisle had let me he wouldn't have legs!

I looked at the television, there was nothing good on, then again when was there ever? Maybe I could afford to spend a couple minutes on my piano. Gently I shifted from under Celeste's weight; once I was out from under her I covered her with a quilt and kissed the top of her head. I would just take about an hour or two to myself while she slept and then I would go back to her.

The piano was in a room all by itself, which was exactly how I preferred it. I loved being secluded in the piano room with a set of ivory keys. It was absolutely invigorating to me. I sat at the piano bench and began allowing my hands to dance down the keys. Nothing was a greater stress reliever then the simple piano.

I sat in this room for over an hour but I could not bring myself to leave, maybe I would have to make a song for Celeste? I smiled and just began to randomly play chords…hmm, something sweet and very romantic. As I began taking down keys, such as F sharps and D flats someone walked into the room.

I looked up to see that it was Rosalie again, she approached me and sat down at the piano next to me.

"I'm still mad at you." I said coldly not giving her much thought.

"Mad at me…I should be mad at you! You let that little witch send me flying!"

I turned to her and sighed irritated.

"What is your problem Rosalie…hmm…you always have to scoff and snap at every little decision I make! What makes you wiser then me…when I am actually older then you."

Rosalie didn't say anything.

"Why can Alice, Jasper, Emmett, you, Carlisle, and Esme have relationships but when it comes to me I have to be alone in a dark room. I am so sick of being alone!"

"That's just it Edward…you are sick of being alone…so sick of it you are willing to destroy that girls life to supply you with the feeling of a relationship." Rosalie said standing. "What happens when you get sick of her like you did Bella-"

"I did not GET SICK OF BELLA! Bella was no safe with me…with us!"

"And Celeste can?"

"Yes! She can keep me from hurting her…I do not feel thirsty around her…and yet I want her! I do not know why this is but it is and I will not ignore it because you want me to suffer alone!"

"So marry Celeste and have her suffer with you, is that it?"

I snarled at Rosalie furious! That wasn't any farther from the truth! I loved Celeste and was willing to stay with her forever! How dare she assume that I was just using her for my own pleasure?!

"No…she wants to stay with me and I want to stay with her. And no matter what you say or do Rosalie nothing will ever change that!"

Rosalie glared at me, but I was not going to back down and with a flip of her blond locks she swept out of the room. I sat back at the piano far to furious to do anymore playing. I stood from the bench and walked back out to the living room. Celeste was awake now and talking to Alice. I sat down next to her and tried to gather my thoughts and control my temper.

"Hey you." She said giggling.

I turned to see her pearly teeth face me and after that it was like I was the happiest man on earth. Her smile cooled the heat that was thriving through out my body. I smiled back and leaned on her shoulder.

"Edward, she's an absolute delight…you have my approval."

I looked to Alice who had her legs over the arm of one of the chairs, I smiled and chuckled.

"Thanks Alice…Lord knows I wouldn't be able to go on without your blessing."

Alice smiled and sat back up right in the chair.

"You know what we should do tonight?" she asked staring at me.

"What?" Celeste asked.

"We should all go out for dinner-"

"Are you soft in the head, Alice?" Emmett asked from the kitchen. "We have a whole line of wizards after us!"

Alice stood up.

"That's all the more reason to go out and have fun! They wouldn't expect that!"

Celeste began giggling uncontrollably; I however did not see the humor in this. It was not funny that Celeste's very own family was trying to hunt her down and kill her or worse.

"This is not something to mess with Alice, "I said matter-of-factly, "we need to stay low."

"Then we'll go to a place outside of London!" she suggested.

"Oh, Edward, that sounds brilliant! Let's go out, I'll put us all under an allusion charm so they don't know we are gone or where we are." Celeste made her eyes as big as dinner plates and took my cold hand in hers.

I sighed, it wasn't that I didn't want her to have fun but it really was too risky.

"If you can get Carlisle and Esme to go then I we'll go."

Celeste nodded and along with Alice they hurried off. I sighed and looked at the clock, it was about five thirty…it was already starting to get dark. I just hoped that Carlisle would say no, I really didn't want to endanger Celeste.

But when she came back with a large smile on her face and a giggling Alice I knew that my fate had been sealed, Carlisle had said yes.

"Oh Edward…can we take the Volvo?" Alice sang.

I sighed but smiled for Celeste's sake.

"Oh…wait…I don't have anything to wear."

Alice gave me a very happy smile, as a matter of fact it looked like her face was about to snap in two. I sighed and then turned to Celeste.

"Alice has plenty of clothes, I'm sure she will have something for you."

And as if on cue Alice grabbed Celeste's hand and whisked her upstairs to her bedroom. I looked at Emmett who just didn't seem his happy self.

"I trust Rosalie has been on your case too?" I asked gently.

"She'll learn to live with it." Emmett said trying to regain his happy composure.

"Emmett, I'm sorry about-"

"Hey Ed, don't worry about it. You deserve this." He placed a hand on my solider and nudged me forward slightly.

Still that was enough to rest my guilty conscience, this was not in any way Emmett's fault, and Rosalie was being down right horrid in treating him badly. I looked at my watch and could already tell that Alice was going to take her time with this little makeover job. This was probably going to be the best moment to change.

I pulled out my blue dress top and took of my other shirt. No, where was my white under shirt? I went to my dresser and found it sitting on a pile of clean clothes, I would have to put those away at some point. Quickly I got dressed and hurried back downstairs. I looked to see that Carlisle and Esme were also prepared for a night on the town.

Clearly this was going to be a family outing, rather then a romantic date. I went to stand next to Carlisle who was waiting for Celeste to come walking down the steps.

"Presenting!" Alice shouted. "The new and improved Celeste Webber!"

I looked up and what I saw made my eyes widen. Celeste looked absolutely radiant! She was wearing a beautiful red number and it wrapped around her every curve perfectly. It didn't exactly have sleeves but the black wrap that was around her shoulders made up for that, I looked at Carlisle who didn't seem at all please with her dress.

It wasn't something you would want to see your daughter in, and Carlisle had said he thought Celeste had been like a daughter to him. Well he didn't say that exactly but I could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

"I don't-"

"Carlisle." Esme warned, "It is fine."

He sighed in relief and I couldn't resist letting out a laugh. I went to her and placed a hand to her cheek, her face didn't need makeup, of course she had a little bit of blush and some eyeliner but it didn't do her justice. Then again, I would love Celeste no matter what she had on.

"Edward…is it okay?"

A little curl dangle in her face as she asked me that and very gently I pushed it behind her ear.

"Nope," I said at first she gave me a shocked expression, "it's perfect."

She kissed me gently on the lips.

"You are perfect." She breathed.

"Okay, let's go, we don't want to waste all of our evening." Carlisle said practically pushing us out of the door.

"Wait," Celeste spat, "what about the charm?"

"Oh, we'll be careful and what fun would you be if you got all weak and tired right when we were about to party!?" Emmett said.

However it was only Emmett, apparently Rosalie had declined from joining the evenings festivities…good, no one needed her negative attitude when people are trying to enjoy themselves.

We thought it would be best to take separate cars, that way it wouldn't look to suspicious. Not to mention that if we all left separately we would have more cars to lose them in. So maybe Emmett was right maybe we really didn't need Celeste's magic.

We followed Carlisle's car for about half an hour or so until we were finally outside of the town. Well at least away from London. Carlisle clearly knew the terrain of England well enough to guide to a quant little restaurant. I pulled up next to his car and faced Celeste.

"This should be fun." I said taking her hand.

"Yeah, it should be fun…I just hope it is."

* * *

**_There you go everyone, to be completely honest typing this chapter felt like I had to force my hands to move over the keyboard...the next one will be much better. Anyway please read and review!!  
_**


	11. April Webber

_**OH...Two chapter in one day...I feel like death...anyway this chapter is really important and very hard to write it was my first fight scene. Fighting scenes aren't exactly my forte I have just now discovered but I hope you all like this...umm please read and review!!! **_

* * *

**_Celeste's POV_**

Eating Dinner with the Cullen's was definitely interesting…considering the didn't eat. And yet to keep up appearances they ordered food, I still didn't feel hungry but I ordered the chicken marsala none the less. We sat there waiting for our food sipping from our glasses like we were one happy family.

"So Celeste…how do you like spending your time with us misfits?" Emmett asked laughing.

I turned to Edward and smiled warmly.

"I love it!"

Edward took my hand and kissed it gently.

"And I love you." He whispered.

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"I love you too."

Finally our food came and I instantly felt like a moron. People of course didn't suspect a thing but if you were looking at this from my point of view you knew how strange it was to see vampires eat. I sat back and sighed.

"Celeste why aren't you eating?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Umm, I'm not really hungry."

"Please eat something dear," Esme said kindly, "otherwise he'll act like a doctor for the rest of the evening."

I chuckled and took a bite from my pasta. It was very good and the marsala was very potent. And that one bite was enough to fill me up for the rest of the evening. I looked at everyone at the table and they were all giving me the same look.

"What…I'm just not hungry." I said feeling embarrassed. "You don't see me harassing you guys to eat!"

"We don't need to eat." Edward pointed out.

"I know that Edward!" I spat.

"You haven't eat all day Celeste…as a matter of fact I don't think you have eaten since your brother helped us."

Edward knew better then to repeat that nights events in such a public place. But it was true I was not hungry, I did not know why. Maybe it was because my magic was just starting to come back.

"Fine, I'll eat just to satisfy you all." I grumbled picking up my fork and picking at my meal.

This was riddiculus, I wasn't five! I could feed myself, bloody hell; I had been taking care of myself most of my life. After forcing another bite down my throat I gave up, if I ate anymore I would surely become sick.

"I can't eat anymore." I whispered.

Edward looked at me concerned but did not say anything.

Great, the night had been going so well and I had to ruin it! Nothing could be worse then what I felt right now.

"Hey sis."

Did I say nothing?

I shot up from my seat to find my oldest sister staring me down. Her blond hair and perfect blue eyes were enough to make me vomit!

"April." I said formally.

"Oh…he's cute." She said walking towards Edward.

Quickly I shot up out of my chair and stood between it.

"Back off!" I growled.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" she snapped.

"Is that a challenge!" I snapped.

"Enough!" Carlisle snapped from over the table. "There are too many people."

"You're right." I said coldly. "This is a personal family matter."

And with that I grabbed my sister and threw her from the room. The sound of a window crashing let me know that she was now outside, I didn't have a lot of magic, but what little I did would work just fine on this tart.

I ran outside to find her gone.

"Haha…oh, little sister, you learned how to play…but let us see if you are ready to join us big girls!"

I felt my anger fuel my power; if my older sister wanted to fight I would give her a fight she would never forget. My hands became hot and when I looked they were submerged in a white flame…what was strange is that this usually took more out of me…hmm…well no skin off my bones.

"Come on Celeste…fight!"

I sighed and waited.

"I'm waiting for you." I yelled.

"Awe…sissy…come and find me!"

I laughed and said, "Are you afraid?"

Suddenly I heard quickened footsteps, but when I looked it was Edward and Carlisle.

"Stay back!" I said.

"Celeste, you don't have the energy!"

"GO!" I screamed.

Edward damn it, this isn't for my health. When I saw that they wouldn't back down or leave I decided that it was time to take matters in my own hands. With a wave of my hand a purple barrier surround them and the entire restaurant.

"CELESTE!" Edward yelled banging his fists against it.

"Stay safe!" I yelled running after my sister.

Wherever she was going it was secluded and the perfect spot for a duel. Now, we witches have the choice, verbal or non-verbal magic, wand or no wand. I chose no wand and non-verbal. My sister, who is older then me could only manage non-verbal…she does have to use a wand. For years she used to use it on me all because she was jealous. Being the oldest she was expected to wield such power, but it skipped her generation as well as my brothers and went to me…well me and Ian.

"ha-ha."

Oh, the witches laugh; how cliché.

If she was trying to scare me she really had a long way to go.

"Come and play Celeste!" she sang.

I was actually starting to get bored! And then it hit me..well she hit me right into an oak tree. I stumbled down feeling warm gooey blood trickle down my head.

OH SHE DID NOT JUST DO THAT!

I looked to see her standing right in front of me. With a wave of my hand I sent a red beam of light right into her chest. If the spell was right her vision had completely disappeared.

"GAH!" she yelled.

"Hmm…forgot your wand I see?" I said kicking her so hard that she flew back onto the ground. "You see…boasting, what does it get you?"

I waited for an answer but did not get any.

"What cat got your tongue?"

"Nope…tree branch got yours?"

"What-"

And then I understood, unfortunately it wasn't soon enough to avoid the branch that knocked my off my feet and into a bush. I stood up furious, Alice's dress had ripped right up the left side.

"THIS WAS A GIFT!" I yelled firing a blue wave of magic.

I watched as her body was sent straight up to the sky and then come back down.

"TELL ME WHY I SHOULD LET YOU LIVE!? HELL DESERVES A DEMON LIKE YOU!"

She looked at me and laughed weakly.

"You wouldn't…kill…me…you…don't have…the guts…you never…did!"

I yelled loudly and pulled my hands up sending her back into the night sky! She came back down with a thud!

"FIGHT BACK!" I screamed. "FIGHT BACK!"

April looked at me covered in her own blood, clearly she hadn't learned how to heal herself like I did.

"How…how does it feel…to know that…you are a failure to our name?" she gasped.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

I was not a failure….they…THEY WERE THE FAILURES!

"Awe, did I touch a nerve-"

I took my index finger and like a knife through butter cut through the air slightly. I watched as her arm began to drip with blood and she screamed out in agony.

"You…know…if..you could only…kill…vampires…this way…maybe father…wouldn't hate you…"

I felt tears fall down my cheeks and then nothing…my whole body had gone numb but I could see. Everything was submerged in a white light. I looked at my sister who looked scared to death.

"Oh, I am sorry," I said smoothly, "did I touch a nerve?"

"Celeste…you-"

I moved my hand gently, however it was so powerful that when April was sent into a tree I could hear the wood snap. Her body fell to the ground in a heap and as if all my power had been drained from me I fell as well. I could not move my legs, I was so weak. I crawled over to my sister and what I saw made my heart stop.

"April!" I said shaking her slightly. "April!" I screamed.

No, no, no, no, no, NO!

"APRIL…COME ON GET UP…GET UP!"

Tears misted my vision and I used my strength to lean over her. Her face was smothered in her own blood as were her arms where I had cut them. Bruises covered her body…and they were all done by me. Oh, April! I am so sorry!

"APRIL! PLEASE…GET UP…G-G-GET UP!"

Still nothing…I..I had killed my sister…my only sister…my BLOOD!

"NO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I screamed to no one in particular. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED…MURDER?! KILLING…WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS...WHY?!"

My head felt swollen and I felt sick…sick with grief, sick with life, sick because I used all of my strength to kill my…my sister. I needed to get up though, Edward was still waiting for me…still behind that barrier. I struggled to get up on both of my feet and walked away from April's body.

I had killed her…my only sister…I had killed her…and the worst part was I had enjoyed it…it was like a game…it had been like a game.

* * *

**_There you are my lovely's please Read and Review...oh and bear in mind that this is my first Fight scene ever written  
_**


	12. Plan A

_**Hey everyone srry it took me so long to update I have been really busy with other things and my mind has sorta just been so...not Edward and Celeste interested...sigh...but I am back and am out of my rut...so I hope you all enjoy the chapter and read and review!! :)  
**_

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

Words could not describe how worried and frustrated I was at the moment. What had Celeste been thinking?! Running off like that?! Had she lost all sense of mind?! Apparently, if she wasn't dead I would surely kill her when she got back. I didn't have a beating heart but if I did I can bet that it would have stopped!

I smacked the shield once more. Still it did not budge.

"Edward, would you stop that?" Alice asked. "She is fine."

"How do you know?!" I snapped.

"Uhh…can see into the future…" she said smartly.

I sat down at the edge of the barrier and sighed, I needed to really watch how I talked to my family, and they were after all in support of me dating Celeste.

"How did they even find us?" Emmett asked joining me.

"I don't know…but I will find out."

We sat their staring through the purple wall, it felt like forever until I could see something in the woods. Whoever it was they were limping…and from the smell…bleeding…oh, god…cinnamon.

"It's Celeste!" I said shooting up.

Carlisle came racing out of the restaurant and suddenly the shield broke into a glittery dust. I looked at the figure and watched as she collapsed and using all my speed I ran to her; followed by Carlisle, Alice and Emmett. It was Celeste to my great horror and she was covered in blood…not just hers either from the smell of things.

"Oh, damn it Celeste!" I said pulling her up into my arms.

She was still conscious.

"Alice, " Celeste whispered, "I'm so sorry about the dress."

Alice shook her head and chuckled.

"It's just a dress Celeste…there's only one you."

I couldn't have said it any better myself; unfortunately all my words were caught in my throat.

"Celeste…what happened to April?"Carlisle asked.

Celeste began sobbing until she couldn't catch her breath.

"I…I…"

"Celeste," I said calmly, "calm down…we can't understand you."

"I…k-k-killed my sister…"

And the rest was all sobs and pleas, the plea that I would not leave her because she was a filthy murdered.

"Celeste," I said sitting her up, "your sister would have killed you too-"

"She…she didn't…even…f-f-fight…fight back!" she stuttered.

I held Celeste close and then looked to Carlisle.

"We have to leave…we need to go back to the house."

"Are you insane?!" Emmett snapped. "They'll no doubt look for her there!"

"He's right," Alice said with a blank stare, "they were at the house-"

"Rosalie-"

"Is fine…she was the one that had told April where Celeste was…they are waiting…we need to run!"

I pulled Celeste up into my arms, she was now completely silent, I sat her in the front seat of my Volvo and strapped her in.

"Edward, "she breathed, "I…I am sorry..."

I sighed.

"We are going to leave Celeste; we will never have to deal with this again!"

I shut the Volvo door and then went back to Carlisle.

"Okay, Ireland." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ireland?" Carlisle repeated.

"Yes, it's the one safe place for Celeste and me."

"Edward, that is insane! You would have to fly to get that far away!"

"Then Scotland! I don't care but we can't stay here!"

Carlisle looked at me and then to my car, and as if anticipating his thoughts I raced to the Volvo. I looked in the window and what I saw made me scream out in frustration and pain!

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I yelled. "They took her!"

Carlisle came to me and sighed.

"They had planned it, all of it; they even sacrificed one of their own to get her." Carlisle stated sadly.

I got into my car and turned the key in the ignition.

"Edward…you can't just go and get her."

"Watch me!" I grumbled.

"Edward…the Head Warlocks have her…they are not stupid…killing you will not be hard!"

I sighed and placed my head on the steering wheel.

"Then what the Hell do we do?"

"We come up with a plan." Alice said coming towards me. "They aren't going to kill her Edward, she is bait for you."

I hated this! I hated every little thing about this. We should have stayed home to be safe, but all because we became stir crazy we left the house and Celeste was close to death.

"Then what do we do?"

"You seek outside assistance."

We turned to find Celeste's brother Ian standing a couple of feet away. I snarl could be heard on my part and I jumped right out of my seat on top of him. We well into the grass with a thud and for a minute we wrestled until I finally ended up on top of him with my nails digging into his flesh.

"Give me a reason…why I shouldn't send you to Hell right now!" I growled.

Ian struggled to answer at first maybe that was because I had my hands wrapped around his throat.

"Because…" he gasped. "I can help you…save…Lestie…"

"Edward get off of him!" Carlisle spat.

I did so reluctantly, but if there was any chance of helping Celeste I would just have to take it.

"My sister…I love her…I will help you save her…" he said rubbing his throat. "Even if it means that I have to die in the process."

"Why?" I grit out. "What made you so noble?"

Ian looked at me with sad eyes and said, "I spent most of my life comforting that little girl, the sun for me rises and sets around her…I hurt her…hurting her was something I promised to never do…Protecting her was something I promised to always do."

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Edward, we don't have any other options…we need him as much as I hate to admit it."

I sighed, alright then, I would allow the coward to help us but once this was all over…well let's just say that he better not have any future plans for life.

"Alright, what are they going to do to Celeste?" I asked relaxing my muscles.

Ian rubbed his neck with the back of his hand and I heard the bone crack slightly.

"We can't talk about it here; we need to go somewhere more private."

"Like?" Emmett asked.

"My house."

Ian's house wasn't nearly as big as the actual Webber Manor but it had its own charm. It was what they call a London Flat, which was strange because his house wasn't even in London, maybe if I knew what town we were in I would no the proper name for the house. He walked up to the door which was encrypted with strange symbols.

"It is a protection charm; I altered it to keep out other wizards rather then other vampires."

"What would happen if an unfamiliar witch came in?" Alice asked.

Ian chuckled and said, "You don't want to know."

I glared at him coldly and watched as he pushed the door open and walked inside. We followed close behind and although my family was rather relaxed and calm about the situation I remained on guard. I didn't care what this guy said; saying and doing something were two completely different things!

He lit a few candles, wanting the house to appear as empty as possible. We sat at a large dining room table in hard wooden chairs and waited. When Ian came back he had arms filled with notebooks and other scraps of paper.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"This," he said dumping it all onto the table, "Are routes under the Webber mansion using the underground sewer systems of London."

"Sewer system?' Alice repeated.

Ian nodded and sat down, "You didn't think that we would just walk right in did you? No way, security is tight and believe me when I say it is very dangerous."

He rolled out a map of London and took out a red pen.

"The house is here," he said circling a large chunk of the town, "and the Warlocks will probably have security throughout the entire place including all the forestry around the estate."

He pulled out another thing of schematics and pointed to a specific line.

"This," he said, "is the one place their magic would not go, the sewers. Believe me, with how long these systems have been shut down they would not suspect a thing."

"What about when we have to get into the house?"

"The basement," he said placing a flimsy paper out and showing it to use, "father at one time believed that it would be smart to put un an alternate route of escape, he has long since forgotten about it but it is still effective."

I nodded and began examining each of the papers locking it into my photographic memory.

"Where will Celeste be?" Carlisle asked.

"I heard farther say he was going to keep her in one of the spare rooms, that is where you come in Edward," he said pointing to me, "You should be able to smell her from miles away."

"I can't hear her thoughts though, that makes it a little more difficult."

"Celeste will be at a very weakened and sedated state, you might be able to get through her barriers but if you can't then you will have to rely on your sense of smell."

I nodded; all in all this seemed like a pretty good plan. A search and rescue mission the only thing I wanted to know right now was whether or not Rosalie was there as well.

"What have they done with my sister?" Edward asked.

Emmett sighed and looked down sadly, "They are going to make Celeste kill her…they want her to suffer for her defiance to the Head Warlocks."

I shook my head and then turned to Carlisle. "She will never do that." I said.

"No," Ian agreed, "she is far too noble to do such a thing."

"What happens if they catch us?"

"Warlocks and wizards are human, so that means so long as you dodge their spells you should be able to kill them."

I nodded and stood from the table.

"Looks like we have our plan." I said finally.

"Yep," Emmett said with a nod, "let's just hope it goes according to plan."

* * *

**_There you all go please Read and Review!  
_**


	13. Not a Monster

_**Hey Everyone srry about this chapter, it was actually a real hassle to right. Not that it was hard or anything I am just glad that it is over. Now all I am having trouble with is deciding whether or not I will right the next chapter in Carlisle or Edward's POV. Hey if you have an idea as to who you think it should be REVIEW and tell me!  
**_

* * *

_**Celeste's POV**_

My head was killing me; and it felt like it took all of my strength to just my eyes and looked around. From what I could tell I was in a dark room, somewhere in my own home. I attempted to move my arms only to find that I was tied up as well.

"Celeste…can you hear me?"

I squinted in Rosalie's direction to try and see her face.

"Yes," I whispered, "can you break your ropes?"

She shook her head and looked down at her feet in shame, well it served her right! This was her entire fault, if she had just let Edward and me be neither of us would be in this situation.

"No, these aren't normal ropes."

"They must have charmed you to the chair." I said with an agitated sigh.

"Celeste," she said once more, "I am really sorry…I just didn't want our way of life to be endangered."

I laughed sarcastically and glared coldly.

"Well look where your brilliant plan brought you…at the mercy of the Head Warlocks."

I could hear her sharp intake of breath and then nothing for about five minutes. I looked around the room trying to figure out where my parents had left me. I knew that we were in the Manor, I could tell by the smell but I was not familiar with the room.

"What are they going to do to us?"

I didn't want to tell Rosalie what they were going to do to torture us, because half of me was considering doing it without the council's help.

"They are going to have me kill you." I said callously. "And before you ask, no I am not going to…although I am highly considering it."

I watched Rosalie bow her head again and sigh deeply ashamed. I leaned back and sighed as well, this really sucked. There was no way for me to see where we were and there was no way I had enough energy to cast magic and be able to leave the Manor with Rosalie. We were stuck, with no hope and no chance of getting out of this dilemma.

The corners of my eyes began to burn and I could feel tears fill my eyes, I tried to keep myself calm and sane but for the love of God…I knew what was going to happen if I did not kill Rosalie. Tonight would be my last night on earth, because tonight was the night that I would die.

I tried to breath through my nose but it was filled to the brim with mucus and as I went to breath through my mouth a shaky inhale was heard. Rosalie's head shot up to face me and I could feel her eyes bore into my flesh.

"Edward loves you Celeste," for some reason that only made me sob harder, "He _will _come for you!"

"I…I don't want him too…h-he'll just be in…m-m-more danger…"

We sat there in silence and as the length of time began to lengthen I could feel my eyes start to close, I was so tired and I wanted nothing more then to just fall asleep and pray that this was all just a bad dream.

"Celeste!" Rosalie spat.

I woke up with a start to find Rosalie's head moving in all sorts of directions.

"They are coming!" she whispered frantically.

My stomach suddenly knotted up with dread as I heard the footsteps leading to this room. This was it; I would be taken down with Rosalie to be condemned to a life of Hell. I would burn forever and ever in eternal flames never to see the light of day or…Edward Cullen.

The door flew open and the golden light from the outside hallway surrounded us. The hooded men that I had come to fear stepped in and pulled Rosalie from the chair very roughly. The man that came in next was unmistakable, it was my father. He untied my ropes and took both of my hands in his own. He knew that I was too weak to try anything, which is why he didn't need to be completely forceful.

"Hello dearest daughter," he said playfully, "when will you ever learn to just do as you are told."

"Never." I spat.

"Hmm, pity." He said pulling me with him from the room and into the hall.

Nothing illuminated our way other then a few candle sticks; I knew that we had to be on the fourth floor of the Manor because when we finally got to the staircase it took us a good ten minutes to walk downstairs.

Where were the going to have me do this? In the living room, the kitchen? It wasn't like our home was built for such a thing. As medieval as it was there was no dungeon to keep prisoners or dueling room!

We reached the final landing and turned down another hallway, we continued to walk until, finally, we reached a large oak door. This was the door that led to the Library! What were they going to have me do; read Rosalie to death with Sense and Sensibility? The Warlocks opened the doors and pushed Rosalie inside, I unfortunately had father attached to my wrist.

We waited there and waited, there were no lights, no sound. If it continued I would surely go mad from the ringing in my ears!

"Ah, young Celeste!"

With a loud clap lights filled the room and I once again was facing the Head Warlocks. The leader, who I had never had to pleasure to meet, was wearing dark blue robes and a very distasteful look on his face. I wanted to kill him. His graying hair and partially wrinkled skin did not fool me, this man was dangerous.

"It is so nice you took time away from your boyfriend to join us!"

I looked up at him; if only looks could kill…he would be dead right now!

"Ms. Webber," he said sweeping down in front of me, "you are being charged with the horrid act of helping vampires. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." I said through pursed lips.

"Pardon? You are denying the fact that you helped these…_things_?"

I laughed, "No, I am not denying it…but I have nothing to be guilty of."

Uproars of yells and curses were sent my way but I kept my eyes and ears on the scum that stood before me, then again they were all scum. Okay, the scummiest of them all.

"You are also guilty of dating a vampire, how do you plead?"

"The same as before, yes I did, no I do not feel one ounce of guilt for loving Edward Cullen."

I could see the Lead Warlock glare at me severely as if he wanted nothing more then to kill me right then and there. I almost hoped that he smacked me, maybe if I became angry enough I could gather some of my magic back and try and fight. I didn't care if I died, I only needed twenty minutes to impair the lot of them.

"We are here," he said sweeping away and turning to the council, "to discuss the case of Celeste Webber! Clearly she has refused to accept the calling that has been so graciously put upon her. But tonight we will give her the chance to redeem herself and return to the Head Warlocks!"

Applause broke out in the library and reverberated off the walls. I looked to Rosalie who continued to keep her head down, I could not blame her, some of the ugliest people were in this room. By appearance, maybe not, but my morals…yes!

"Now Celeste Webber, we have decided to give you the chance to redeem yourself! We have brought you a healthy vampire that was willing to sacrifice your life for her own. Kill her and we will set you free."

I felt my father finally release me but they kept Rosalie firmly tied. I stared into her eyes, they reminded me of Edwards. As a matter of fact, all I wanted to think of right now was Edward. How would he feel if he saw me at such a horrible state? I had even considered to kill Rosalie before they came up…I really was a monster.

_"I…I don't want to be a monster." _

_ Gently, with his icicle like fingers Edward cupped his hands around my face. He pressed his lips once again onto mine and breathed, "You are no monster."_

I smiled slightly and looked back up at the leading scum bag.

"No!" I said firmly.

"What?" he spat.

"No! I will not kill Rosalie Cullen! I will not kill her or any of the other Cullens!"

I stood up as best I could and went to Rosalie to untie her ropes but before I could I felt someone grab me by the shoulder and push me to the ground.

"You insolent little beast!" he screamed!

My father stood over me with a face filled with rage, as I looked into his red face I felt myself become angry as well. And without a second thought I kicked him right in the shin sending him back.

"I am not beast, you are the beast!" I spat kicking him again.

"What do you intend to do child? Fight all of us?" his laugh and mocking was enough for me to feel furious, but before I could react a pain seared through my spine.

I screamed out in agony and began to sink down to my knees, very carefully I opened my eyes to see a ring of lightning surround me. It was white and zapped me into a frenzy of pain I did not know existed. I yelled and yelled but the pain did not lessen.

"Kill Rosalie Cullen-"

"NO!"

"It will not stop until you do!" he spat.

"I…I WON'T…I WON'T BE A MONSTER LIKE ALL OF YOU!"

I opened my eyes once more to see the white bolt come closer and closer to my skin. I guessed that once it touched my skin it would kill me on the spot. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming and waited for my death to come near. I looked to Rosalie who was wrestling to break the magical ropes that had been wrapped around her torso.

She turned to me and I could see her say something. I could see her, but I could not hear her say anything. As a matter of fact I could not hear anything period. It was like I had been put underwater, everything sounded fuzzy. It was strange, now that I thought about it I also felt rather numb. I closed my eyes for a brief moment but then it came to the point that I could not open them anymore.

It was strange, I didn't feel anything, I didn't hear anything. This was the first time I felt at peace in the longest of time.

_"Celeste, can you hear me?"_

What was Edward doing here? Well at least I knew that I wasn't in Hell.

_"Edward?"_

I waited for an answer but none came, and I didn't really feel like talking at the moment, all I wanted to do right then and there was sleep. I wanted to lie down but I didn't think I would be able to move much without feeling pain. I waited for death to come, for something but nothing. Maybe this was death? Maybe there was nothing after death, maybe I would be stuck in this black void for the rest of my life.

I had always hoped that there would be nothing beyond death, I really did not want to go to Hell. Out of all the things in life that scared me Hell was at the top of my list. I wonder if I would be able to keep my magic? If I did I would at least be able to defend myself against demons.

Awe, who was I kidding…there was no hope! There was no hope of anything saving me or Rosalie! I was screwed and going to burn in a fiery pit of flames! At least I would have company; I already knew that April was down there waiting for me.

"CELESTE?!"

Edward…again? Maybe this was a different type of Hell. The type where you could hear the one you love call your name but no answer you when called back.

"CELESTE?!"

Would he just give it a rest?! Satan sure did have a cruel sense of humor…evil bastard.

"CELESTE…DON'T BE DEAD…PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!"

Wait…I wasn't dead?

My eyes flew open and immediately I found my body writhing in agony. The burning…Oh, God…IT HURT LIKE HELL!

"Celeste…oh, thank God!"

I looked up to see Carlisle facing me, and the library being dismantled. Explosions could be heard, not from this room but from the ones down the hall.

"Can you stand?"

It was strange, I could not answer him; all I wanted to do right now was fall back asleep.

"Celeste!" he said shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes briefly but unfortunately…I could not keep them open for long.

* * *

**_There you all go please Read and Review!  
_**


End file.
